Perfection
by YaBoyAngle
Summary: Soldier Natsu Dragneel and his squad get ambushed and captured by a mysterious man. When Natsu and his comrades wake up they find out that something is different about them. What could it be? AU Rated T for some strong language and violence
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi guys it's me again :D**

 **This is my second story i'm going to write, I hope it will turn out great.**

 **I've been having this idea in my head for so long and now I can finally release it.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy it :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these Fairy Tail characters.**

 **Perfection**

 _Nobody is perfect in this world. Everyone has their own flaws, it's what makes us human. But what if there was a way to be perfect. A way to fix the flaws that the average human has. What if I told you that we have found a way to cure that imperfection…_

…

 _March 18, 2029_

 _Location: Magnolia's army base_

 _(3rd person pov)_

"Are we all set to launch Project Blackbird"

"Almost captain! We just need you to pick a squad to go infiltrate. After you have picked one we will be ready to go."

The scarlet haired captain nodded at her ally as she went over to her desk and looked through her files.

" _I need to find the best soldiers for this mission we can't have recruits handle this job"_

She opened up the first file, on the file it showed a pink haired male with a white scarf around his neck. Below the picture it read..

 _ **Name: Natsu Dragneel**_

 _ **Age: 18**_

 _ **Rank: S-Rank**_

 _ **Summary: After his dad, Igneel Dragneel died in the battlefield. Natsu decided to become a soldier to follow in his father's footsteps. He aced his physical exam but failed his written exam. He is really good with fire and hand to hand combat, but he is still accurate with an assault rifle. Just like his father he is also a pyromaniac.**_

" _He is a perfect candidate for this mission, now I just need three more"_

She picked up another file that was next to Natsu's. When she opened it she saw a blonde haired girl with chocolate brown eyes.

 _ **Name: Lucy Heartfilia**_

 _ **Age: 18**_

 _ **Rank: A-Rank**_

 _ **Summary: After her mother died due to cancer Lucy Heartfilia enlisted to be a soldier. She calls the army her "Second home". She is friendly and is very cooperative around other soldiers. She might be listed as an A-Rank but she has the skills of an S-Rank soldier.**_

" _If she does have the skills of an S-Rank soldier than that means I found myself another soldier. Great only two more."_

She put Lucy's folder off to the side as she picked up the one that was below hers.

Inside the folder was the picture of an ink haired male without a shirt on.

 _ **Name: Gray Fullbuster**_

 _ **Age: 18**_

 _ **Rank: S-Rank**_

 _ **Summary: Gray has shown some pretty excellent skills during his exams. He is focused and has only one objective in his mind. To get the job done. He has never retreated, he always comes back with information or kills. He is perfect for winter and snow missions as the cold temperature does not affect his body.**_

" _This mission is going to take place in a cold environment so that means Gray will be perfect for the job."_

She put Gray's file next to Natsu's and Lucy's.

" _Now all I need is one more soldier."_

She searched through her cabinets and randomly pulled out a file. This one had a picture of a bulky man with spiky yellow hair inside of it.

 _ **Name: Laxus Dreyar**_

 _ **Age: 21**_

 _ **Rank: S-Rank**_

 _ **Summary: Laxus is the most intimidating person that the army has well besides Gajeel Redfox at least. Laxus is very good with technology and hacking. He is also very good at interrogating enemies. His goal is to become a Captain just like his grandpa. With his skills and personality he'll become a Captain in no time.**_

" _If he's Captain material then that means I have to put him on this squad"_

"Lt. Mcgarden!"

"Yes Captain Scarlet!"

"Send Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, and Laxus Dreyar to the planning room I have a mission to discuss with them."

"Yes ma'am!"

…

"I'm glad you could all make it here on such short notice"

"No problem Captain" everyone responded simultaneously

"Now you're all probably wondering why I called you all here"

"Is it a mission?!" Natsu shouted as he kept jumping up and down on his cheer with bright eyes.

"Yes as a matter of fact it is"

"Yosh! I'm all fired up!"

"I respect your enthusiasm Natsu but I want you take this mission seriously, if you guys mess up who knows what will happen".

"So what's the mission?" Gray asked

The Captain cleared her throat

"We have received intel on the Red Death's location from an anonymous source"

"THE RED DEATH!" everyone screamed except Laxus making the Captain flinch.

"Yes, i'm surprised you guys know about them"

"How could we not know about them? They're basically the biggest threat to the country right now" Lucy said while calming herself down

"Yes exactly and that is why we have to infiltrate their base and take them down"

"But didn't you say that you received the intel from an anonymous source?" Laxus questioned the Captain

"Yes I know that we can't completely trust this intel, hell it might even be a trap, but we have to take this chance"

Everyone stood there in silence pondering whether or not they should accept the mission or not.

"Fine i'll do it" Gray and Laxus answered

"Me too!" Lucy joined in

"I'll do it too but on one condition" Natsu started

"And what would that be?"

"That Lucy" He pointed at the blonde "Stays behind all of us at all times. No matter what you can not make her go ahead of us".

"NATSU! you're embarrassing me. I can take care of myself! I'm A-Rank after all!"

"Yes I know that Luce but I have a feeling that this mission is going to be really dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt" Natsu had pure worry in his eyes.

"Natsu I don't want you to get hurt either that's why i'm willing to do anything to help you guys out"

Natsu sighed as he closed his eyes

"Alright i'm in when do we start?"

"You guys move at dawn"

"Aye ma'am!" everyone cheered

"Alright dismissed!"

The four soldiers left the room and headed their own separate ways to get ready for the mission except Natsu and Lucy.

"Hey Luce?"

"Yeah Natsu?"

"Can we go on a date when this mission is over? I want to take you to a fancy restaurant." He sheepishly smiled

Lucy blushed as she tried to calm herself down.

"Ok" was the only thing she could squeak out

"Alright! Then let's get this mission over with quickly so we can go on our date."

Lucy blushed madly as he said the word date.

" _Great now i'm not going to be able to concentrate on_ _the mission thanks a lot Natsu"._

…

 _March 18, 2029_

 _Location: Near the top of Mt. Gold_

 _(Natsu's pov)_

" _ **Alright listen up guys I want you to breach that building right in front of you. Try to be fast and quick we don't want them to alert their reinforcements."**_

"Copy that Captain, we are now engaging"

Gray gave everyone a nod as we all readied our weapons.

"Move out" Laxus whispered, as we all started to slowly creep up to the gray beat up building.

I don't know why but I had a bad feeling about this.

"Natsu stop spacing out!" Gray shouted/whispered at me.

"Sorry"

We reached the building and got into our positions.

"On my mark"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

Laxus blew up the door with a C-4 as I covered my eyes. Once the door was down we moved in. I aimed my assault rifle as we slowly crept in.

"Watch your sixes" I whispered to them while keeping my focus on the area around me.

" _Why do I still have a bad feeling about this?"_

I headed to the door that was closest to me. I kicked it down and rolled inside while aiming my gun at every corner.

" _This is strange, there's nobody here"_

I frantically searched the room for any sign of life but to my luck I didn't find anything.

" _This has got to be some sort of setup"_

I ran back to the entrance where I regrouped with my squad.

"There's nothing to report here Captain!"

" _ **Dam it! I guess the intel was wrong. Good job anyways we're sending a helicopter to escort you out of there."**_

"Copy that Captain"

"So does that mean we're heading home?"

"According to the Captain yes we are"

" _Well that's a relief-"_

*BOOM!*

"What the hell was that!"

"It sounded close everyone put your guard up!"

I shielded Lucy and readied my assault rifle.

" _I have to keep calm….. no matter what_ "

My eyes widened as I saw a small gray ball fly into our room.

"Grenade! Get to cover!" But there was no cover so I hugged Lucy and pulled us both down as I covered our heads. Hoping that we would be safe.

" _It's not blowing up maybe it's a dud?"_ But instead of hearing an explosion I heard a really weird cybernetic sound. I looked up and saw that the gray little ball was emitting a weird blue light around us.

" _It's not a grenade…. it's a trap!"_

Natsu tried to get up off the ground but he couldn't his body felt like it weighed eight hundred pounds.

" _I knew it….. This is a gravity ball. It makes the gravity around us heavier. But why would they trap us like this?..."_

"Everybody stay calm!" Laxus yelled out as he tried to move

My back shivered as I heard a soft chuckle and footsteps coming closer to us.

"Humans are pathetic" a man with a mask over his face walked in front of us with two soldiers right behind him.

" _They're well armed"_

"Look at you guys you fell for one of my most basic traps. Now you're all squirming trying to break free. But the human body cannot do that. Humans are not capable of doing anything significant."

" _What is he talking about?"_

"What's your endgame here!" Gray yelled out as clenched his teeth

The mysterious man chuckled "I set this whole thing up because I need specimens for my research".

"Specimens?" I questioned

"Yes but don't worry you guys won't feel a thing because I need you guys dead to conduct these experiments" he said as he pulled out a shiny gray revolver.

"Now who should I kill first?"

" _Fuck! My gut was telling me the truth. This was a bad idea."_

"You're not going to kill anyone!" I yelled as I tried to reach for my pistol that was hidden next to my leg.

" _Dam it! I can't reach it"_

"Oh yeah….. Watch me!" he said with pure evil in his eyes. He pointed the gun at Laxus.

"NO YOU CAN'T!" Lucy yelled out while tears streamed her cheeks. Her yelling made the mysterious man smile in joy like he wanted this.

* _ **Clack!***_

"LAXUS!" the trio yelled out as the saw a bullet wound on Laxus's forehead.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'LL MAKE YOU-"

* _ **Clack!***_

"GRAY!"

" _Why is this happening!"_

Lucy was crying in agony as I tried to move next to next her

" _It's no use…. I can't move"_

"This is actually pretty fun, seeing you pathetic humans die" he started to walk over to Lucy and I.

" _I have to do something I can't let him kill all of us"_

He aimed the gun at Lucy's face

"NO DON'T YOU DARE SHOOT HER!"

"Don't worry after all this you all will be perfect" he said with a devilish grin.

Lucy was frozen with fear

"I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Goodbye….. Natsu" I heard her whisper

" _C'mon body move! MOVE!"_

 _ ***Clack!***_

"LUCY! NO!"

I felt paralyzed as I saw her lifeless body fall to the ground. My heart felt like it exploded and I wished it did.

"Why?...WHY!"

"YOU BASTARD!"

Tears started to flow out of my eyes. I felt like there was no reason to live anymore which didn't matter anyways because I was going to die any second now anyways.

"And then there was one" the mysterious man said as he put the barrel of the revolver on my forehead.

"GO AHEAD AND SHOOT ME YOU LITTLE PRICK!"

"Gladly" was the last thing I heard….. followed by a gunshot.


	2. Codename Fire

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

" _So this is death"_

" _I was afraid that it was going to hurt but I don't feel anything. I feel… weightless"_

 _ ***Clack!***_

" _No not that sound again!"_

 _ ***Clack!***_

" _Why am I hearing it again?!"_

 _ ***Clack!***_

" _STOP IT!"_

 _*_ _ **CLACK!***_

My eyes shot open as my head started to hurt. My vision was blurry but I could see the outline of people in front of.

"Codename Fire is awake sir!" I heard someone shout in front of me.

" _Where am I? I thought I was dead?"_

I started to frantically look around and I found out that I was in a glass container.

" _Why am I here? I should be dead"_

"So you're finally awake", My eyes widened as I remember whose voice that belonged to.

"You!" I growled

"Ah so you do remember me Codename Fire!"

" _Why do they keep calling me Codename Fire?"_

"What's with this Codename Fire bullshit!"

"Well that's your name isn't it?"

"No it's not! My name is Natsu Dragneel!"

Everyone around me stiffened as I said my name

"What did you say?", one of the scientists asked me

"I said my name was Natsu Dragneel"

This made everyone around me panic as they all rushed to their computers.

"Sir! Something's wrong Fire's memories are still intact"

"WHAT?!" the mysterious man yelled as he looked me dead in the eyes.

"Then wipe them out! He better not remember anything when I come back!"

"On it sir!"

I watched the mysterious man step out of the room and into a dark hallway. But before he left he gave me a sinister smile that made me cringe.

"What do you mean wipe them-"

A pain worse than death spread all over my head. It felt like someone was cutting up my brain.

"ARGHHHHH!"

I shook my head trying to make the pain go away but it didn't work.

" _I have to do something but what?"_

Some of my memories were appearing right before my eyes as I screamed in pain.

" _So they can actually wipe out my memories!"_

"ARGHHHHH!"

" _Goodbye…. Natsu"_

All of a sudden all of the pain that was blasting through my head was gone.

"Lucy…."

 _ ***Clack!***_

"LUCY!" I screamed out as I punched the container shattering it into to pieces. All of the scientists backed up to the other side of the room as they hid with fear.

" _Why are they so afraid of me? I should be the one that's afraid."_

I looked down at my fist expecting to see blood but instead was shocked to see a flame over my fist.

" _WHAT?! HOW?!"_

"Did you guys do this to me!" I said as I looked at the scientists. They didn't respond.

"Answer me!"

They all shivered in fear as one of them got up and looked at me.

"Ye..Yes.. we did" he whispered

"What exactly did you guys do to me?!"

"We made you… into a cyborg"

"A cyborg?"

"Yes, we put some technology into you to make you a super human"

"And why would you do that?!"

"Because…. Master told us to"

"Is that why I have fire over my right hand?"

The scientist gulped, "Yes.."

" _I can't believe this, they revived me and made me into a cyborg"_

I clenched my fist

"Where's the exit!"

"I can't tell you"

"TELL ME!" I growled causing him to shake in fear.

The wall next to me suddenly exploded causing me to fall to the ground.

"What do you think you're doing Codename Fire?"

" _That voice sounds familiar"_

I looked up and saw a bunch of smoke coming from the wall. My eyes widened as I saw the owner of the voice step out of the smoke.

"Gray!"

Gray looked at me like he wanted to attack me which made no sense.

"Gray! I'm so glad you're alive!" I said as I ran up to him. When I was a few inches away from him he pulled out his right arm and shot me with an icicle. The icicle went through my body causing me to fall to my knees.

" _Did he just shoot me with ice?"_

"Stand down Fire! Or I will be ordered to kill you" Gray said as he pulled out a sword made of ice out of thin air.

"What are you talking about Gray?! I'm your comrade!"

"My name is not Gray, it's Codename Ice!"

"Codename Ice?! You're insane!"

"I'm not insane you are for disobeying Master's wishes so if you could please surrender that would be great"

"GRAY SNAP OUT OF IT!"

I got up and charged at Gray tackling him to the floor.

"I guess you live me no choice Fire", Gray grabbed me by the shoulders and threw me to the wall. I went flying through six different concrete walls.

" _I guess they made him into a cyborg too. That would explain his abnormal strength"_

"Ice Canon!" Gray said as he shot ice rockets at me.

" _I can't let those hit me!"_ I jumped away from all of them as they hit the wall right behind me causing an explosion. Debris started to fly everywhere as I covered my head.

"Gray snap out of it! I don't want to fight you!"

"That's fine by me that just means it'll be easier to kill you" He smirked as he pulled out two ice swords.

" _I guess I have no choice… I have to fight him if I want to survive"_

Gray charged at me with abnormal speed, almost as fast as a race car.

"Dance of the Ice Swords!" He said as he tried to slash my head off.

" _This is getting too dangerous I have to do something"_

I concentrated all of my energy into my fists making them catch on fire.

"Here goes nothing!"

I could of sworn that time slowed down as Gray attacked me because his attacks seemed to get slower the more I looked at them.

" _This must be one of the skills they added into me"_

Gray started to get frustrated as none of his attacks were hitting me which made him lose his focus.

" _Now's my chance!"_

I punched Gray in his face sending him flying across the room.

His body crashed into a generator causing him to get electrocuted.

"I'm sorry Gray I didn't want to do this-"

I was interrupted by his laughter as he stood up. The only thing I could see was the outline of his body.

"You think that was enough to kill me Fire! You're going to have to try harder than that!"

Gray put both of his hands together and aimed them at me.

"Ice Massacre!"

A bunch of ice swords flew at me completely surrounding me.

"Shit! What am I going to do?!"

They were getting closer and closer to me. Even if I tried to dodge one of them would still hit me.

" _Wait a minute all of his swords are made out of ice. That means that if I use fire on them they'll melt and turn into water."_

"Die! Fire!"

" _I just need to charge up all of my energy all over my body"_

I planted both of my feet to the ground as I started to charge all of my energy inside of me.

" _This better work"_

My body started to feel warm all over, " _Yes it's working!"_

"ARGHHH Heat spin!"

The ice swords were millimeters away from my body before they were engulfed by my flames. But my flames didn't stop there they kept on going all over the room.

" _Wow!"_ I was amazed by my new power

"Shit!" Gray yelled out as was consumed by my flames.

After my destructive power disappeared I went over to Gray who was knocked out on the floor. His body was badly burned.

I looked at his forehead and found a red blinking light.

"That's weird that wasn't there before" I said as I touched it with my index finger.

Gray's eyes shot open scaring me. I jumped away from him getting ready to defend myself. But to my surprise Gray didn't attack instead he just touched his forehead as he moaned in pain.

"Where am I?" He asked

"You mean you don't remember?" I asked him as his eyes widened as he heard my voice.

"Natsu!" He yelled as he looked at me with wide eyes

"What happened to Codename Fire?" I asked as he just stared at me with a confused look.

"What the hell is that?" he asked as he kept holding on to his forehead

" _So he really doesn't remember? But why?"_

I remembered the blinking red button on his forehead.

" _That's it! It must've been that button. When I pressed it, it returned him back to normal. But does he still have his powers"_

"Gray punch that wall" I ordered as I pointed at the wall behind him

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Fine… lunatic" I heard him mumble as he walked over to the wall.

He then readied his fist and punched the wall making it crumble to pieces.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Gray yelled out as he stared at his fist with amazement.

" _So he still has his powers, well that's good now that he's on my side again"_

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of an alarm.

" _ **Attention all personal! Capture Codename Fire and Codename Ice immediately! Do not let them escape!"**_

" _Shit!"_

"Gray! I'll explain everything later but right now we have to escape from here"

"Roger!"

Gray and I ran to the nearest hallway as we started to frantically search for an exit.

"I think it's over there!" I yelled out as I pointed at a steel door.

I ran up to it and slammed it with my fist causing it to shatter open.

"Let's go!"

The both of us ran straight ahead until we saw a bunch of enemy soldiers aiming at us.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" They yelled at us as we stopped moving.

"What do we do now?" Gray whispered at me

I looked around and observed the area around us. They had at least about fifty soldiers and two sentries aiming at us.

I grinned at Gray

"We blast through them!"


	3. Codename Lightning

"We blast through them!"

"What!? ARE YOU INSANE?! We don't have any weapons", Gray yelled out making all the soldiers around us flinch.

"Yes we do", I smirked as I raised my right hand at the soldiers in front of us.

"Watch this", I focused all of my energy to my hand causing it to heat up.

Once my hand was on fire I molded it with my other hand to shape it as a giant ball. It was the size of the watermelon.

Once it was finally big enough I threw it with my right arm at the soldiers. The soldiers looked confused and astonished that he threw a ball of fire without burning himself. Once the ball of fire got close to the soldiers, Natsu balled his hand into a fist making the ball of fire explode.

 _ ***BOOM!***_

" _So my theory was right",_ I looked at his fist then back at the soldiers , " _I can control my fire"._

Gray looked amazed as he watched the soldiers run away from the flames. Half of them managed to escape but the other half were burnt into a crisp.

After seeing my attack the remaining soldiers panicked. They were all shivering and trembling.

"FIRE!", I heard somebody yell which was my cue to get to cover. Gray and I ran away from the enemy's fire trying to dodge all of them.

" _Shit! There isn't any cover!"_

The bullet fire was getting faster and faster as more soldiers joined in.

" _We're good as dead!"_

There was no point in running anymore. No matter where we go we're still going to get shot. Might as well make a last stand before we did. I turned around to face the enemy but instead was greeted by a bullet to my chest.

The impact of the bullet pushed me back but to my surprise it didn't hurt. As a matter of fact I didn't feel anything.

" _That's strange I should be in unbearable pain"_

I looked down at the bullet wound in my chest. Blood wasn't gushing out, the bullet wound was just a tiny black hole that didn't sting at all.

My eyes widened as I saw the bullet wound disappear. My chest was back to normal. It was like I didn't even get shot.

" _This must be one of our abilities that they implanted in us. If that's the case I have nothing to be scared of. Bullets can't hurt me."_

I ran towards the soldiers letting their bullets hit me. It felt like getting hit with pebbles. I felt no pain nor no fear. I was unstoppable.

All of the soldiers cowered in fear as I got closer to them.

"He's not taking any damage! What should we do?!"

"We can't retreat! Master ordered us to capture them!", the leader of the group yelled in a shaky voice.

"I suggest you surrender before I hurt you!", I growled at them making them lower their weapons.

"Good, Now would you please tell me where we are?", I said looking at the "leader" of the group.

"I….. Can't tell you-"

I raised my flaming fist at him scaring the living daylights out of him.

"TELL ME!"

"ALRIGHT! We're in one of our bases in the desert! Just please don't kill me!", he said as hid his face with his hands.

I lowered my fist back to the side of my leg. "How do we get out of here-",

 _ ***ZAP!***_

I was blasted with a bolt of lightning to my chest. The impact sent me flying to the wall as I screeched in pain.

"Natsu!", Gray yelled out as he ran over to my body.

"Are you alright?", he said as studied my chest.

I had a big black burnt spot on my chest from the attack.

" _Who the hell could've done that?!"_

I looked past Gray's shoulder to see the person who attacked me.

My mouth hung open as I locked eyes with my "opponent".

" _Laxus!"_

"You guys are pathetic, surrendering to these two cowards", Laxus said as he pointed to Gray and I.

This made Gray angry, "Laxus! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Who the hell is Laxus?!", he replied back glaring at Gray.

"My name is Codename Lightning and I am a super soldier for the Red Death!"

"And you two are my enemies!", he said as he pointed at Gray and I.

" _No! Not him too! He sees Gray and I as enemies which means he'll have no hesitation to kill us."_

" _If I remember correctly when I knocked out Gray a red flashing button appeared on his forehead. When I clicked on the button it restored all of Gray's memories. Which means we're going to have to fight Laxus."_

I got up from the ground and dusted myself off.

"So you want to fight us huh? Then come and get us!", I yelled as I assumed my fighting position.

"Gray, You'll be my backup"

"What the hell are you talking about Natsu!", he yelled in confusion.

"Gray you have powers too just like mine you just have to focus your energy"

"What the fuck does that mean!"

"Arrg! I don't know how to explain it just fight like you would normally do!", I said as I glared at Laxus.

Laxus cracked his neck and his knuckles as he looked me dead in the eyes.

"You're going to die traitor!", he said as yellow bright lightning came out his feet making him fly towards me. Two seconds had passed by and he was already near my face.

" _Shit he's fast!"_

I tried backing away from him but he was just too fast.

"Take this you piece of shit!", he yelled after he threw a punch of lightning towards me.

" _I'm never going to be able to dodge that!"_

I closed my eyes as I waited for the pain to rise but I didn't feel anything.

" _His punch should've hit me by now"_

I opened my eyes to see a frozen Laxus standing in front of me. His whole body was frozen in ice except for his head.

"I finally learned how to use my powers!", Gray yelled as he was shocked on what he just did. He wouldn't stop staring at his hand.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!..."

Laxus's frozen body started to flash a yellow light. Out of nowhere a lightning bolt struck him causing him to scream in pain.

"ARRRGH! I WILL PUT AN END TO YOUR PATHETIC LIVES!", he yelled as he broke free from the ice. His whole body was covered with lightning.

"It's time for you guys to die", he said as he widely opened his mouth.

It looked like he was about to shout.

"ARRGG!"

The lightning around him started to form into a shiny yellow ball inside his mouth. The louder Laxus shouted the more bigger the yellow ball became.

Once his mouth was filled with lightning Laxus closed his mouth and looked directly at Gray.

"LIGHTNING ROAR!", Laxus yelled as a big giant yellow beam of lightning flew to Gray.

Gray put his hands up to his face to try to shield his face from the attack. He knew it was pointless but he still did it anyway. But to his and my surprise ice started to form a barrier around Gray's body shielding him from the lightning.

" _His ice powers are protecting him"_

Even though Gray was protected from the lightning I could still see the pain in his face. Since he's using his ice to protect himself his energy must be draining fast.

" _I have to help him!"_

" _I wonder if I can do the same thing that Laxus did with his feet earlier? Only one way to find out"._

I focused all of my energy to my feet causing them to catch on fire.

" _Perfect! Now all I need to do is to jump forward"_

I bent my knees and jumped towards Laxus. To my surprise I was gliding just like Laxus did.

"Eat this!", I yelled at him as I tackled him through walls.

We were traveling at such a fast rate that we broke through all the walls in the laboratory. Once we broke through the final wall we were outside in the hot sunny desert. .

"Get off of me!", Laxus yelled as he hit me with his elbow making me lose my grip on him, and fall on the hot warm sand.

Laxus swiftly landed right in front of me.

"Now we have a bigger arena", he said as pointed all around the desert.

I gritted my teeth as I engulfed my body in flames.

"I'm not going to let you defeat me…", I whispered/growled

"I'm going to save everyone and destroy the Red Death!"

"SO PLEASE LAXUS! GIVE UP!"

Laxus chuckled, "You're such a CHILD!"

He shot lightning at my body making me feel numb everywhere.

" _I can't feel anything…"_

I fell to my knees, the pain was too much to bear.

" _I feel so weak and tired I must've used almost all of my energy"_

"You think that I'll just let you escape. Master ordered me to kill you and Ice. And if Master wants you both dead, then I don't have a problem with it"

"La….. Laxus!", I whispered more to myself than I did to him.

"Now", Laxus started to gather all of his energy to his feet. Making them glow yellow with lightning. Every second he was elevated even higher by the lightning until he started to float above the ground.

"Now DIE!", Laxus flew straight at me it was the end. I could barely move, I had to accept my fate.

" _I'm sorry everyone"_

I closed my eyes and waited for him to kill me. But instead of being hit with lightning I was hit by ice. The impact of the ice sent me flying away from Laxus's attack.

"NOO!", Laxus yelled as he couldn't stop his attack. He was headed straight to a generator right next to the lab.

"DAMMIT I CAN'T STOP!", he roared as he collided with the generator.

 _ ***BOOM!***_

The generator exploded gushing out lightning and fire all around the lab. The fire started to grow rapidly with the lightning. It was only in a matter of seconds that the lab would blow up too.

"NATSU!"

I turned around and saw Gray driving a four door car.

"COME ON I FOUND OUR WAY OUT!", he said as he pointed to the car.

"I…. ", I stopped my sentence as I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw Laxus walking really slowly towards me. His whole body was burnt and filled with cuts. He looked like he was barely standing.

Once he got in front of me he whispered, "I won't let you….. escape".

He fell face flat on the sand. His body was not moving an inch.

"Laxus?..",

I got on my knees and flipped his body over. When his unconscious face was facing me I saw the same exact red button that Gray had on his forehead.

" _So my theory was right"_

I pushed the blinking red button making it turn black signaling that it was off.

"Finally..", I groaned

"NATSU! Come on!", Gray yelled as he started beeping the horn.

"I'm coming!", I growled as I picked up Laxus's limp body and placed it on the back of the car.

"Great now let's get going before we get caught up in the explosion", Gray said as was waiting for me to get on.

I turned around to face the burning lab.

" _If the three of us were in this lab, wouldn't that mean that Lucy's here too?",_ my eyes widened.

"No Gray we can't leave yet"

"AND why the hell not?"

"We can't leave Lucy in there!"

"How do you know that she's in there?!"

"WE WERE ALL IN THERE! That must mean that she's in there too!"

"NATSU! WE CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT RIGHT NOW! WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW!"

"NO! I AIN'T LEAVING HER!"

Tears started to form in the corners of my eyes.

"I know that you care about her but we have to go back to our base and inform everyone. Then once we plan our attack we can go rescue Lucy and everyone else that has been captured by the Red Death.", Gray said softly trying to convince me to get in the car.

" _Lucy….."_

"Ok….", I whispered with a dead voice as I got in the car.

Gray put his hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry we'll save her".

I didn't even want to respond to him I just wanted to run back in the lab and save Lucy but that wasn't going to happen.

Gray stepped on the gas and drove us away from the lab. I didn't even bother to look back at the lab as it exploded. I just kept looking at Laxus's unconscious body waiting for him to wake up. That was the only I could at this point.

" _I'm sorry… Lucy"_

…

 _(3rd person pov)_

 _5 minutes before the lab exploded_

The mysterious masked man started to run frantically around the lab. He knew that he had to evacuate but there was something he had to do first. He ran into one of the experimental room hoping to find his target.

Once he saw a blonde woman in a container he smiled.

"Perfect! I found you!"

He pushed one of the buttons below the container and ran outside of the room as he made his way to the escape choppers.

"Maybe you can do what Codename Lightning couldn't do", he smirked as continued to make his way to the chopper.

The container opened releasing the blonde woman that was inside of it. As she stepped outside she pulled out a pistol and cocked it.

"Codename Death has been activated. Proceeding to complete mission. Codename Fire, Ice, and Lightning are good as dead". she smirked as she made her way out of the burning lab.

"This should be fun"

 **A/N: Thank you guys for reading! :D**


	4. Love in the Battlefield Part 1

_Location: Unknown_

 _Date: Unknown_

"I honestly thought that we weren't going to make out", Gray said as he continued to drive us down the sandy desert.

"Yeah me too but I'm glad we did", I said as I took a glance at Laxus's knocked out body right behind me.

"When do you think he's going to wake up?", I asked as I shook Laxus gently.

"Probably not for a long time, he took quite a beating back there", Gray responded while keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yeah I guess you're right. So where are we going exactly?", I asked as I looked up at the night sky above of us. It was starting to get really dark outside and we still didn't know where we were.

"Anywhere that has a radio or some sort of communication device. We have to inform Captain Scarlet about all of this".

"I can't wait until we do because I can't wait to smash that masked man's face to a pulp! I swear that I'll make him pay for what he has done to us!", I growled as I lit my fists on fire.

"Can you not do that in the car! You're going to blow us up!"

"Oh yeah sorry I got a little carried away there", I apologised as I lowered my fists back down.

We continued to drive in silence until Gray stopped the car.

"Why did you stop the car?"

"Because I think it's better for us to drive when the sun's' out. So let's camp right here for the night".

"You think that's a good idea?", I asked as I checked our surroundings.

"Yes, and anyways I'm really tired so I could use a little bit of sleep".

"YOU'RE GOING TO SLEEP!"

"Yeah do you have a problem with that?"

"No it's just I don't think it's safe to be unguarded out here. We should be alert and focused who knows if the Red Death is looking for us".

"Then would you mind guarding me while I sleep", Gray asked as he started to put his head down on the steering wheel.

"I WANT TO SLEEP TOO! I'm super tired from fighting you guys!", I yelled at Gray.

I waited for him to make a remark but instead all I heard was snoring.

"Dammit! I guess I'm taking watch", I said to myself as I sat on the car's hood.

" _This isn't fair! I deserve to sleep!",_ I pouted as I looked up at the bright stars in the sky. They were so beautiful that I forgot all about sleeping.

They're beauty made me start to remember about a certain someone.

" _Lucy….."_

" _I hope you're safe right now because I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you….."_

" _...Died"_

Guilt started to fill up my chest.

" _Ever since that day….. I've promised to protect you….. always"_

…

 _May 24, 2027_

 _Location: Somewhere off the coast of Oak Town_

 _Mission Overview: Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel are to meetup with Lucy Heartfilia and Laxus Dreyar at the bottom of Mt. Oak. Once they have formed their four man squad they are to investigate a building up at the top of Mt. Oak._

" _ **Alright listen up Dragneel! Mission is a go! Don't mess it up!"**_

"Copy that Captain!", I said to my ear piece as I picked up my assault rifle and followed Gray to the bottom of the mountain.

"Hey Gray do you know where we're supposed to meet up with those two other soldiers?"

"Are you kidding me flame head? You didn't listen in the meeting?!"

I shook my head which made Gray face palm himself.

"Captain said that they would shoot up a flare to signal us where they are at".

"Are you serious?! We have to wait?!"

Gray was about to respond until he saw the red flare up at the sky.

"Well speak of the devil, Let's move!"

"Aye sir!", I started to trail behind him as we started to make our way to the flare.

…

Once we were really close to the flare Gray raised up his right hand signaling me to stop.

"What's wrong?", I asked

"We better be on our guard these are soldiers that we haven't met before, so who know what they'll do".

"You're right", I said as I lifted my assault rifle to my face.

"On my mark we'll head out into the open"

"Alright"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Now!"

Gray and I both ran to the flare aiming our guns all around the area. I didn't see anybody which was strange.

"I don't see anyone-

I was grabbed from behind, as the person behind me pulled a knife to my neck.

"NATSU!", Gray yelled out as he pointed his assault rifle to the person right behind me.

I couldn't tell who the person was behind me, but they sure had a good grip on me.

"WHO ARE?!", Gray yelled out as he moved slowly towards me.

"Who are you?!", a feminine voice behind me asked Gray.

Gray flinched at the question.

"I'm a soldier for Magnolia's army, now tell me who you are!"

The person behind me lowered the knife away from my neck and sighed.

"Oh! I'm really sorry about that we're part of the army too", she said with a shaky voice. I could tell that she was embarrassed.

"State your name then!", Gray said as he continued to aim the gun at her.

"Oh! Right! My name's Lucy Heartfilia!"

"My name's Laxus, Laxus Dreyar", a new deep voice came into the conversation.

"Ok! That's good", Gray sighed in relief as he lowered his gun.

"It's about time you lowered your weapon", Laxus said with a harsh voice.

A vein appeared on Gray's forehead, "That's because Lucy had a knife on Natsu!".

Laxus and Lucy both turned around to face me.

"I'm really sorry about that! I just wanted to be careful!", Lucy apologized with wide eyes. Those eyes were more beautiful than the night sky. It felt like I was being sucked into them. I didn't even notice that I was in a trance.

"Umm…. Natsu?", Lucy waved her hand in front of my face.

"Looks like you scared the boy to death", Laxus said casually making Lucy blush for some reason.

"Like I said I'm really really sorry! Please forgive me!", she started to frown which made my heart hurt. For some odd reason I didn't like seeing her sad. It felt like getting shot in the chest.

"Huh…. what?!", I said in panic as I escaped my trance.

" _What did they ask me?"_

"Can you repeat the question?", I said with a blush coating my cheeks.

"We didn't ask you a question", they all said in unison making me blush even harder.

"Oh so what were you guys talking about then?"

"Did you really doze off during a mission hot sauce?! That's pathetic", Gray gave me an urked look.

"I didn't doze off! I was just…"

"Dozing off?"

"Yes exactly- No! I was just focusing on the mission", I said as I crossed my arms.

"Whatever you idiot", Gray said as he rolled his eyes.

I was about to make a remark but my earpiece blew up with some yelling making me flinch.

" _ **WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?! GET YOUR ASSES UP THE MOUNTAIN ALREADY!"**_

"Aye ma'am!", everyone yelled out in fear except for Laxus. He seemed unfazed by the Captain's yelling.

"Well we should get a move on before the Captain gets even more angrier with us", Gray said as he started to walk towards the mountain.

"Agreed!", Lucy and I said simultaneously making her giggle. I couldn't help but smile at her giggle. It was like a breath of fresh air in these serious types of situations.

I had only known her for about two minutes and I already knew…. that I had a crush on her.

…

"You see anything?", Gray whispered to all of us as we hid behind some rocks, looking at the mysterious building.

I squinted my eyes as I tried to make out any important detail that the building had. But I didn't see anything that caught my eye.

"Negative", I responded making Gray look at the others for their response.

"I see a door right next to the building", Lucy whispered as she pointed to a black rusty door on the side of the building.

Gray smirked, "Perfect, now all we need to do is sneak in there".

"WHAT?!", I shouted making Gray jump up and cover my mouth with his hand.

"Shut up you idiot! We don't want to get caught!"

"I'm sorry, it's just that I didn't know this was a stealth mission".

"Well we can't just go shooting up the place. Our mission is to investigate not to attack. Got it?"

"But I suck at being stealthy"

"You don't have to be good at it you just have to follow our lead. Now who here out of all of us is the stealthiest?", Gray asked as he started to get ready to move out.

"Not me, I'm used to taking a frontal approach. But Lucy here, has been on a lot of stealth missions", Laxus said as pointed at Lucy.

"Lucy is that true?", Gray asked her making her shyly nod.

"Yes, but I've never lead one. I was always just a follower or back up".

"Still you have that experience so I think it's best if you lead us in"

"Are you sure?"

"Pos-

"No!", I cut off Gray making him flinch from my sudden outburst.

"We shouldn't make her leader, that would just put her in danger"

"And your point? We're all soldiers here we can take care of ourselves", Gray said in a harsh tone making my blood boil.

"Now let's go, Lucy take the lead"

"Alright", she said in a shaky voice. I knew that she was afraid which made my insides twist. Seeing her scared like that sickened me. Her without her smile just wasn't the same.

I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder making her jump in response. But he calmed down when she noticed it was me.

"Don't worry Lucy I'll protect you no matter what. We'll get through this together"

"Th-Thank you", she was blushing a deep scarlet red.

" _I think I made her even more nervous. Stupid me!"_

Lucy walked in front of all of us as she took in a deep breath.

It was silent for about a couple seconds until I heard Lucy cock her gun.

"Alright! Let's go!"


	5. Love in the Battlefield Part 2

"Everyone follow Lucy's lead", Gray said as we all crouched and followed Lucy to the side of the building.

"Careful everyone", Lucy whispered as she started to lockpick the door that was on the side of the building.

"I should be saying that to you Luce", I whispered back looking at her concentrated face as she struggled with the lock.

"Luce?", even though her face was full of concentration I could see a pink tint cover her cheeks.

" _Why did I call her that?"_

"Uh- You kn-know since we're friends now I thought I would give you a nickname", I tried hiding my embarrassment by smiling a shaky smile.

"Would you guys stop flirting, we're on a mission!", Gray whispered/shouted at us.

"We're not flirting!", Lucy and I both said simultaneously as a gigantic blush coated our cheeks.

"Surree", Gray said with a sarcastic tone as he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Tch, Whatever", I turned my head to avoid making eye contact with him.

"I'm done", Lucy whispered as I focused all of my attention at the door.

"Alright this is it guys, don't mess this up"

"Aye sir"

I cocked my assault rifle and headed in front of Lucy.

"Natsu what are you doing in front, Lucy's supposed to lead"

"Well there's been a change of plan. I'll be the one leading"

Everyone stared at me with wide eyes. They weren't expecting me to say that.

"Natsu", Gray growled, "We have to do this mission right, that is why we need Lucy-

"Shut up"

"Excuse me?"

"I said shut up. There's no point in arguing with me", I replied coldly making Gray shiver.

"Natsu it's ok I don't mind", Lucy whispered softly as she placed her hand on my shoulder.

"No it's not, if something were to happen to you…."

"Why should you care, we only met a couple of minutes ago. I even held you hostage when we first met".

"I don't care, you're are still my comrade"

"Natsu-"

" _Why do I care….?"_

"Please, everyone let me do this"

"..."

Gray sighed, "Fine, just be careful"

"Thank you", I smiled as I felt a weight from my chest disappear.

"Great now let's move out!", I whispered/ shouted as breached into the door.

"Alright everyone try not to be out in the open", Gray whispered as we moved slowly across some gigantic wooden crates.

"Understood", we all replied back as I observed the area.

It looked pretty abandoned but still we had to be on our guard.

"I think the coast is clear but-

I was interrupted by some cold laughter.

" _Someone's here!"_

I raised my hand up to signal everyone to keep still. They all obeyed quickly as they were nervous about the laughter.

The laughter returned but this time it was even colder.

"What?!", I heard a different voice yell out.

"You want me to do what?!"

"Do I really need to repeat myself?", the man who I assumed was the one who laughed earlier said to the other person.

"No! I heard what you said but-

"But what? All I need is your brain"

"YOU'RE INSANE?!"

"Come on now don't be saying rude stuff it'll only make me want to take it by force"

"ST-STAY AWAY FROM ME!", his voice was filled with pure terror that I got goosebumps all over my arm.

"I promise it won't hurt", I heard him getting closer to the other person.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU MONST-

 _ ***Clack!***_

I heard a body hit the floor right beside us.

" _Shit! He didn't!"_

"Great! Now I'm going to have a brain with a bullet inside of it. Just great"

" _He actually killed that person! This man is dangerous!"_

I couldn't help but tremble in fear.

"Did you guys enjoy the show?! If you did would you please come out of your hiding spots!", the man yelled out making me freeze.

" _How did he know we were here?! Impossible!"_

"..."

"Well if you guys won't come out, I'll make you come out!"

" _What does he mean by that-_

I saw a grenade fly right beside me.

" _Shit!"_

Before I could even think I hugged Lucy and jumped away from the grenade as I covered her head. Gray and Laxus followed my lead.

 _ ***Boom!***_

The area around us erupted into flames as we were hit by ruble. Some rocks scratched my face as I focused all of my shielding on Lucy.

" _That was too close if we hesitated even for a moment we would've been killed"._

Smoke from the explosion started to surround us making our throats dry.

"Everyone cover your mouths!", Gray yelled out as I covered Lucy's mouth with my free hand.

"Try not to breath Lucy, we don't know if this is poisonous gas or not", I whispered as I closed my mouth, and completely stopped my breathing.

Lucy followed my request, I could feel her trembling in my arms as we both held our breaths.

" _Just a little more until the smoke disappears"_

A laughter broke out from behind me.

"I found two of you brats!", the psychotic man yelled out as he walked closer to me and Lucy.

" _Shit! He found us!"_

"Why are you guys covering your mouths, this isn't poisonous gas", he said as he inhaled the smoke through his nostrils.

" _How can I trust him? It might actually be poisonous"_

The masked man noticed me glaring at him. He could tell that I was questioning him.

"Why are you giving me that look? Do you dislike me?", he said with a mocking tone making my blood boil.

I gritted my teeth, this guy was someone we shouldn't get involved with. But he's a threat to everyone so he has to be taken down.

I reached in my pocket and pulled out a small stun grenade.

" _Now I just got to wait for the right time"_

"Now that I found you two would you mind telling me-

 _ ***BOOM!***_

I threw the stun grenade at his face making him stagger backwards in pain.

"NOW!"

Lucy and I both got up from the floor and started running away from the man. Lucy was able to get a head start so she was able to get out of the smoke in no time. I on the other hand was still holding my breath as I tried to escape the smoke.

" _Come on just a little more!"_

 _ ***Clack!***_

Pain and warmth flew throughout my right leg as I fell to the ground.

" _Did I… get shot?!"_

I gasped in pain letting the smoke fly into my mouth. It was so bitter and disgusting. It made me want to throw up. My throat felt like it was on fire. It hurt so much.

"ARRGHH!", I screeched out as I held my leg.

" _So this is poisonous gas…. my hunch was right"_

My whole body started to feel numb, the only thing I could feel was the pain in my throat and in my leg. It was hell.

" _I… How?!"_

I tried crawling out of the smoke but it was useless, my body just wouldn't move.

" _The smoke's getting to me. I'll be dead in a few minutes"_

" _There's no point in moving anymore it'll just speed up my death"_

I closed my eyes and slumped back down on the floor. It felt so comfortable, it was practically inviting me to go to sleep. And I accepted it's invite as I slowly drifted off into a deep slumber.

"Pathetic", was the last thing I heard before I knocked out.

…

"Natsu!"

"Natsu!"

"Natsu! Please wake up!"

" _That voice….."_

"Natsu! Open your eyes!"

" _It's…._

"Natsu!"

"Lucy!", I opened my eyes as I searched frantically for Lucy.

My body didn't feel numb anymore, but it still felt horrible.

"Lucy where are you?!", I shouted as I pushed myself up with all my might.

"ARRGH!", shouting made the pain dim down a little bit.

"Lucy!"

"Over here!", I heard three different voices shout at me.

" _That must be them, I better hurry they might be in troub-_

"ARRGH!", I slumped back down on the floor. It was way too painful to stand up. My best bet was to stay on the cold floor.

I started to crawl slowly towards the voices. My right leg wouldn't move at all so it was really difficult to crawl. It was practically dead weight.

"I-I'm c-coming!", I yelled out as I kept pushing myself.

" _I have to save my comrades no matter what, especially Lucy"_

After what seemed like hours I finally reached my comrades. They were all tied up with rope on some wooden chairs. The sight disgusted me, it looked like they were defenseless and vulnerable.

"D-Don't worry guys", I coughed up some blood as I continued to crawl towards them.

"I'm going to set you free…"

"NATSU! Please hurry! We're on the clock!", Gray shouted as he wiggled in the ropes.

"Wh-what do you mean?", my vision was starting to get blurry. I guess it was because of all the blood i've lost.

"When you were passed out that mysterious man planted some timer bombs in here!"

"WHAT?!", I regretted shouting that just made my throat really hurt.

"He planted bombs in this room! If we don't hurry we're going to blow up!", Gray repeated as he tried to rip the ropes.

"D-Don't w-worry I'll save you…. guys", I breathed out as I laid my face on the floor. My body gave up on me. It wouldn't move anymore. I couldn't feel anything except for the beating of my heart.

" _I guess this is the end…"_

"I'm sorry Lucy….. everyone please forgive me", I whispered out as I was covered in darkness.

"NATSU!"

…

The darkness that surrounded me started to fade away. It was being replaced by a bright white light.

"Am I….. dead?", I whispered softly to myself.

"No… you're not", my eyes widened as I heard Lucy's voice.

"How?..."

The darkness completely disappeared, Lucy's beautiful face came into my vision. She had some scratches on her face but she still looked pretty.

"Lucy….. I-

"Don't talk you're badly injured, just try not to move and relax", her soft voice said as I closed my eyes again.

Her voice was just so soothing.

"You're probably wondering where we are?", I nodded without opening my eyes.

"Well we're in a helicopter right now returning to base. We managed to escape, but we didn't get any intel, so that means this mission was a bust", she said with a disappointed voice that made my insides twist.

"How…. did we escape?", I whispered feeling guilty about passing out.

"We were able to break free from the ropes. Once we were free Gray and I carried your unconscious body out of the building and called for an extraction".

My eyes popped open I couldn't believe it I failed my comrades.

I was a horrible comrade.

"Lu-Lucy?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm deeply sorry for not being able to rescue you guys, I failed you all", tears started to flow down my cheeks. I didn't even feel them, but I know they were there.

"Natsu…. It wasn't your fault you were badly injured-

"It is my fault! I was dead weight to you guys!", I started to sob which made Lucy give me a sympathetic look.

"Natsu don't worry about it. Let's both protect each other from now on ok?"

I wiped the warm tears away from my face with my sleeve.

"Ok, I promise"

…

 _Location: Natsu and Gray's camping spot_

 _Date: Unknown_

 _(3rd person pov)_

A blonde wearing all black was laying on her stomach as she aimed her sniper at a certain pink haired boy.

The scope on the scope read, " _50 meters ahead"_

An evil smirk formed on the blonde's lips.

"Target located"

 **A/N: To be continued on Chapter 6: I promised**


	6. I Promised

_Location: Natsu and Gray's campsite_

 _Date: Unknown_

My eyelids felt really heavy. It was only in a matter of seconds before I would drift off into sleep.

' _Gray's going to be really pissed at me for falling asleep',_ I chuckled as I closed my eyes and laid on top of the car.

It felt really good to close my eyes, they've seen a lot of stuff today so they deserved to rest.

I deserved to rest, my whole body was already shutting down. I needed this, Gray wasn't going to stop me.

If he had a problem with it then-

 _ ***Pew!***_

Something really hot hit my right leg. It stung a little but it didn't hurt to much.

' _Did I….. just get shot?'_

I looked down at my right leg and saw a bullet wound gushing out a little bit of blood.

' _I did! But by who?!'_

I jumped to my feet and observed the area around me. It looked pretty abandoned but I knew someone was out there. Someone who wanted to kill me. I couldn't let that happen.

"SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD!", I yelled out at the desert as I kept shifting my gaze around.

' _Where are they?!'_

My ears picked up a soft giggle behind me.

' _Got you!'_

I turned around and aimed my right hand at the air in front of me.

"Come out! I know you're there!"

There was a moment of silence until even more giggling echoed through the desert.

"Alright! I guess it's only fair since you found me!"

A dark black figure slowly came out from some rocks and slowly made its way towards me. I kept my hand up just in case they tried anything funny.

"Who are you?!", I yelled out at the person who was covered by the shadows.

The person giggled, "My name isn't important"

"Just tell me! Or I'll shoot!"

"Shoot me with what? I have the advantage here", the person said coldly as they stopped moving.

"What do you mean-

"IGNITE!"

The bullet that was in my right leg started to heat up causing me to stagger.

' _What's happening?!'_

The bullet felt hotter than lava, it was really irritating.

"Now… BLOW UP!"

 _ ***BOOM!***_

The bullet exploded cause me to fly up into the moonlit sky. The explosion was pretty big it sent me really high up.

' _So the bullet she shot me with…. was an explosive bullet? That's pretty smart, I shouldn't underestimate them'_

I ignited my legs as I used my fire to swiftly land on the floor. I could see the person running up to me.

"I'm going to say this again and this time I want an answer! Who are you!"

The person continued to run towards me with a giant knife in their hand.

' _Oh no'_

The person then jumped in my face letting the moonlight reveal their identity.

When I saw who it was time stopped. My onyx eyes locked on to her chocolate eyes. Her beautiful blonde hair flew into my face.

I just couldn't believe it.

"...Lucy?", I whispered as I stood frozen in place.

"I'M YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!", she slashed my chest with her shiny giant knife making me fall to the ground.

"ARRRGG!", I yelled out in pain as I clutched my new wound.

Lucy looked at me and just smiled an evil smile.

"Your cyborg body won't be able to protect you from my weapons", she said as she played with her knife.

"What do….. you me-mean?", I coughed up some blood as I stared at the sand around me.

"These weapons were designed for me. They can kill anything, no I can kill anything. I am the deadliest assassin in the world!"

"I AM CODENAME DEATH!"

"Codename….. Death?", I whispered as the pain flew throughout my body.

"Yes! And my target right now is….. YOU!"

She grabbed me by my neck and threw into a pile of rocks.

' _Arrgh! She has super strength too?!'_

My chest wound started to hurt even more, I couldn't tell if it was my heart or the wound.

"Lucy stop this!", I yelled as I saw her dashing towards me.

"Who's Lucy?!", she yelled back as she bombarded me with punches all over my body. Her punches felt like I was getting hit with boulders or hammers.

' _All I can do is block, just the thought of hurting Lucy…..'_

Her evil laugh broke my train of thought.

"Why aren't you fighting back?! Are you scared of me?!", she cackled causing me to cringe inside.

"How could I fight?! You're… You're-

"Oh shut up you pussy!", she kicked me right in the face causing blood to fly out of my nose.

Her actual attacks didn't hurt me that much. The thing that hurt me the most was that she wasn't the really Lucy. She was just being mind controlled and that really urked me.

" _Let's both protect each other from now on ok?",_ remembering her sweet voice made tears flow out of my eyes.

" _Ok, I promise"_

I put my fists up and charged at Lucy.

' _I'm really sorry Lucy but this is the only I can protect you. This is the only way I can free. This is going to hurt me more than you!'_

I threw a punch at Lucy's beautiful face but she blocked it with her arm.

"Hehe, so you finally decide to fight me like a man? Good! I felt really disappointed when you didn't fight back! So show me what you got!"

Lucy pulled out her shiny knife and tried to stab me. But I was too fast for her.

' _Can I really go threw with this?!'_

"You're pretty fast but not faster than me!", she yelled as she slashed my arm.

"Erg!"

' _She's not the real Lucy! She's not the real Lucy! SHE'S NOT THE REAL-_

"LUCY!", I yelled out as I punched her in the face.

My heart throbbed as I pulled back my bloody fist. I felt really horrible. I had Lucy's blood on my fist.

"Luce… I'm really sorry I…. I can't do this!", tears kept flowing out of my eyes.

I didn't want to fight Lucy. She was to precious to injure. I promised her that I would protect her not hurt her.

"You're such a big baby!", Lucy slammed a kick on my stomach making me fall on my back.

"You're so weak!

"You pathetic little shit!"

' _Lucy…'_

She continued to kick me. I didn't have the courage to stop her. I felt weak and defenseless.

"I thought you were tough!"

"That you would actually put up a fight!"

"Lucy…. I-

"SHUT THE HELL UP!", she kicked my stomach with so much force that I threw up all over the floor.

"Lucy…. I'm really sorry", I whispered as I closed my eyes.

I was really hoping that this was just a bad dream. I was hoping that in a couple of seconds I would be waking up next to Gray and Laxus. I was hoping that all of this wasn't real.

But even I couldn't deny it. This was truly happening.

"You're not worth my time anymore you pathetic loser", Lucy said as she pulled out a black magnum.

She placed a sharp golden bullet inside of it and pointed the magnum towards my forehead.

"Even a cyborg can't survive a bullet to the head", she whispered with a cold voice.

"Lucy…. please no…", I whispered as my heart shattered into pieces.

She gave me an evil smile as she pulled the trigger.

 _ ***Clack!***_

 **A/N: To be continued on Chapter 7: Natsu's Resolve**


	7. Natsu's Resolve

I closed my eyes as I waited for death. There wasn't anything else I could do. I couldn't fight Lucy that was insane. I'd rather die than lay a finger on her.

' _Am I dead yet? It's been a couple of seconds since she pulled the trigger'_

I opened my eyes but to my surprise I wasn't dead. Instead of seeing pitch black I saw Lucy crying and trembling right in front of me.

' _What's going on? Did she miss?'_

I slowly looked to the right side of me where I found a bullet buried into the sand. It was letting out some white fume so I knew that bullet was the one she shot.

' _She did miss! But how?! She had a perfect shot on me!'_

I slowly looked back at Lucy with wide eyes. She was still shivering as she held the black magnum in her hands.

"Lucy?..."

"Natsu…", she sobbed, "I'm so sorry, I had no control….. I-I…

"ARRGHHH!", she let out a cold blooded scream as she place her hands on her head.

"We must kill him! He has to die-

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

I watched Lucy have a battle with her mind as I tried to move closer to her.

"Lucy! You're in control! Fight it!", I yelled out as I inched my way towards her.

"Natsu….. I-I'm trying but!-

"ARRGHH!"

Her screams were making my blood turn cold. I hated seeing Lucy like this.

' _I have to do something! I have to save her!'_

"Lucy! You can do it! You're stronger!"

"You're such an annoying pest!", the mind controlled Lucy hissed as she shot me with the magnum. The bullet grazed my right arm as I tried to dodge it.

' _Lucy's trying her best not to hurt me, that must mean she's winning! Right?!'_

"NATSU! GET AWAY FROM ME!", Lucy yelled out as she clutched her head.

"I can't leave you-

"If you stay I'll end up killing you!"

"I don't care!"

"But I do! Please Natsu I don't want to hurt you", Lucy fell to her knees as she sobbed. It broke my heart, I couldn't stand it.

"Lucy I-

"Hehehe….. HAHAHAHA!", the other side of Lucy laughed a cold hearted laugh as she stood up.

"What's so funny?", I hissed looking at the opposite of Lucy.

"You guys are!", she said as she pointed at herself then at me.

"What are you talking about?!"

"You guys act all mushy gushy towards each other it disgusts me!", she hissed as she pointed the black magnum towards the side of her and Lucy's head.

"What are you doing?!", I roared as I stepped forward a little bit.

"My objective was to kill you, Ice, and Lightning. But the real Lucy keeps interrupting my mission so I'm going to let another person take care of you guys. I'm not needed anymore and neither is Lucy!"

"ST-STOP! DON'T DO THIS!"

"Two for the price of one I love it!", she licked her lips as she put her finger on the trigger.

"NOO!", I screamed as I tackled Lucy into a hug.

Tears were flowing out of my eyes as I held on to Lucy.

"Please don't hurt her! Kill me if you have to! But please don't kill Lucy… PLEASE!"

The mind controlled Lucy was stunned. She didn't know what she was feeling.

"I-I….. NEVERMIND! KEEP YOUR PATHETIC LIVES YOU HUMANS!", the other side of Lucy yelled out as she tossed the gun away and let the normal Lucy take control.

"Natsu….. I-

"Lucy is this the….. real you?", I whispered as I cried on her shoulder not daring to look her in the eyes.

"Yes, we did it, we got rid of her", she whispered back just as softly as she stroked my pink hair.

"R-Really?", I questioned as I lifted my face to look her in her beautiful brown eyes that glistened in the moonlight.

"Yes… I'm back to being the real me", she sent me a warm smile as she stared back into my eyes.

"Prove it", I whispered not sure if I could trust her.

"Ok let's see… Ah! You asked me out on a date when we were back at the base"

My eyes widened as I blushed a little bit.

' _She remembers?! This really is the real Lucy!'_

"LUCY!", I hugged her tighter not wanting to let her go, "It really is you!"

My tears of sorrow were replaced by tears of joy.

"I'm so glad you're back!"

Lucy giggled softly, "Me too, I was worried that I wouldn't be able to take control"

"Well you did! And I'm proud of you!"

"What are you talking about you saved me!", she responded back as she rubbed my back.

"No I didn't you saved yourself I didn't do a single thing"

Lucy backed away from the hug and clutched my shoulders. She focused all of her attention on my onyx eyes. I did the same thing.

"Natsu..", she smiled warmly, "If it wasn't for you I would've been dead. You prevented the other side of me from killing the both of us. You're a hero!"

I blushed when she called me a hero.

"No I'm not", I said innocently as I played with the collar of my shirt.

"Yes you are-

 _ ***WUSHHIO!***_

Lucy was frozen right in front of me. Ice formed around her whole entire body.

"Lucy!"

"Don't worry Natsu I captured her!", I heard someone yell out behind me.

I turned around and saw Gray with both of his hand cuffed.

"Gray did you?..."

Gray understood what I was trying to ask so he shook his head.

"You idiot! She's on our side now! And where the hell were you when I needed you!"

Gray sweat dropped as I continued to glare at him.

"Um…. I was asleep?"

"Then you must be a heavy sleeper because there was a lot of noises buddy!"

"Yeah….. sorry about that", he whispered as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry doesn't cut it I almost died!"

"Look I'm sorry ok! I-

"I don't have time for this right now I have to thaw out Lucy, so can we please talk about this later?"

"Man you must be really concerned about Lucy for you to forfeit our argument", he smirked

"I'm not forfeiting! I just don't want her to freeze to death!", I retaliated back as I raised my right hand towards Lucy.

I was about to shoot out fire but Gray grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Wait! How do you know she's on our side?! She might be mind controlled just like how all of us were!"

"No, she's not, well not anymore. I freed her just like I did with you and Laxus.

"I thought you killed Laxus?"

"WHAT! NO! He's just really injured!"

"Whatever you say man I'll have to take your word on it", Gray shrugged as he made his way back to the car with the still unconscious Laxus.

I raised my right hand towards the frozen Lucy. I focused all of my energy and shot out a small stream of fire.

' _Don't worry Lucy I'll have you out in no time'_

…

 _Location: The Red Death's Secret Base_

 _Date: 3 minutes after Codename Death reported that she had found her target._

 _(3rd Person POV)_

"Master! What did Codename Death say if you don't mind me asking?" the Master's second in command asked him as they were sitting in his quarters.

"Hehe, she said that she found her target", the Master responded as he smiled an evil grin.

"Which target?"

"Codename Fire", he responded simply as he spinned a blade around his fingers.

"You mean….. the cyborg that escaped from the lab?"

"Yes, I sent Death to go kill him. He's a liability to my plan, I can't have him alive"

"But….. But he's your s-

"SHUT UP! DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE!", the Master yelled out as he raised his right hand towards his second in command. The second just shivered in fear as he got on his knees and bowed to the Master.

"I-I'm sorry! Please f-forgive me!", the second screeched out in fear as he covered his face with his hands.

The Master lowered his hand and went up to his second. Once he was in front of him he picked him up and placed on his feet.

"Sorry about that It's just… nevermind"

"No it's ok I understand Master"

A tear streamed down the Master's face.

"Master….. Are you…"

"No! It's just that I realized something"

"What?

"Weaken Lucy's mind control", the Master said completely ignoring the question.

"What! Why?!"

"Because… if anyone is going to kill Natsu, it's going to be me. I deserve to do it".

"Master…."

"Please"

The second stood there stunned. He couldn't believe what he had heard.

"Ok, I'll do it", he whispered as he made his way to the control room leaving the Master alone.

The Master stood there in silence until a smile appeared on his face.

"I can't wait to see you again son….."

 **A/N: Evil cliffhanger hehe :)**

 **Please forgive me ;-;**


	8. The Battle Begins

_Location: Middle of the Desert_

 _Date: Unknown_

"I will kill him!"

"Natsu calm down"

"No I will not! That man started all of this! He made us into these monsters!"

Lucy put her hand on my shoulder. Her touch made my anger dwindle down a little.

"Natsu…. I know how you feel but do you think vengeance is really the right answer?"

I stared at my feet as I tried to answer her, but her question made my head hurt. I didn't know what I wanted to do.

' _He made me fight my friends…. he tried to kill us….'_

"H-He deserves to die by my hand! I will make him suffer just like he made all of us suffer!", I growled as I lit a flame on my right fist.

Gray and Lucy both backed away, I could see that I was scaring them. The sight of them in fear made my heart crack.

' _I am turning into a monster…..'_

…

 _Location: Red Death's Secret Base_

 _Date: Unknown_

 _(Master's pov)_

"Master!"

"Yes?"

"We have the exact location of Natsu and the others! Should we proceed with our attack?!"

"No not yet first we have to do something"

"What?"

I smirked as I made my way to my giant computers. I looked at all the shiny glowing buttons that were sprawled all around me.

"First I have to call a certain someone", my smirk grew wider.

I pressed the call button on the screen and waited for it to load up my contacts.

" _Who would you like to call?"_

I scrolled through all the names until I reached the h's.

"Found you.."

I clicked on the name that read _Lucy Heartfilia_ and waited for the call to began.

' _I better hide my voice so they don't recognize me'_

I clicked on the side of my throat and changed the deepness of my voice.

' _Let's make it high pitched so they think I am a fellow young soldier'_

 _ ***Ring!* *Ring!* *Ring!***_

I stood there in front of the screen as I waited for Lucy to answer the call. This gave me some time to think about what I was going to say.

"So why exactly are you calling them Master?", one of my servants asked as he stared at me.

I turned my gaze towards him and smiled sinisterly

"I'm going to make them think that I am part of the army"

"Why?"

"Because if they think that I'm on their side they'll listen to whatever I ask them to do"

"What are you going to ask them?"

"That they stay put"

"Why?"

"So that we can ambush them and kill them! They won't be able to fight against my entire army! I'll make sure to teach them despair!"

I cackled widely as my eyes grew wider and wider.

' _I can't wait to fight you Natsu!...'_

…

 _Location: Middle of the Desert_

 _Date: Unknown_

 _(Lucy's pov)_

I felt my arm vibrating widely as the three of us made our way to their car. It was really irking me so I decided to check it out.

I pulled it up to my face and saw a small holographic screen on it.

It looked kinda like a phone screen but bigger.

' _Who the hell would be calling me?'_

The screen had two options, one of them was answer and the other was decline. I clicked on the answer button as I waited for the call to connect.

A couple of seconds later I heard some ruffling in my ear.

"Hello?"

" _Lucy Heartfilia is that you?!"_

"Maybe who is this?"

I saw Natsu and Gray looking at me with a confused look on their faces. I wouldn't blame them it looks like I'm talking to myself right now.

" _Oh pardon my lack of respect. My name is Captain….. Durui I'm part of Magnolia's Army"_

"Captain Durui? I have never heard your name back in the base…."

" _Well that's because you and your comrades have been gone for a year"_

"A YEAR?!"

" _Yes, it's April 18, 2030"_

"2030?! How is that possible?!"

Natsu and Gray flinched right in front of me. They to were also stunned about the time gap.

" _I don't know you guys just….. disappeared. We sent search parties and everything but we couldn't find you"_

"Then how did you manage to contact me?"

" _Err… doesn't matter what matters is that we finally found you! Just stay put and we'll send a helicopter to pick you guys up"_

"But I never told you my location?"

" _You don't have to, I have your exact location on my screen right now thanks to radar"_

"Radar? Who exact-

" _Remember just stay put we'll be there shortly"_

"Wait I still have-

 _Call disconnected_

"Ughhh!", I screamed in frustration as Natsu and Gray just gave me a confused look.

"Who were you talking to right now?", Natsu asked as he scooted closer.

Gray also came closer as he to wanted to know the answer.

"A Captain from our army base"

"WHAT?!", they both shrieked out.

"Yea, he said that we were missing for a year and that they finally found us"

"Really?!"

"Yeah, they said that we should stay put for extraction"

"Finally I can go back to Magnolia and see my wife!", Gray yelled out as he fell to his knees.

I couldn't help but smile at the scene. But my smile disappeared in a second as a thought crossed my mind.

"Wait a minute….."

"What is it Lucy?", Natsu asked as he saw my face get gloomy and dark.

"... I just remembered something"

"What?"

"... what if they find out?"

"Find out about what?"

"That we're… not human anymore"

I could tell that my statement shoke Natsu and Gray to the core. They were speechless and worried just like I was.

We just stood there in silence as we all stared at the ground.

Natsu was the one to break the silence.

"We can fix this…."

"How?", I whispered looking up at him.

"We… just need to find that mysterious man and make him reverse what he has done to us"

"What if he can't?", Gray asked as he crossed his arms.

"There is no can't, I'll make him fix us even if I have to do it by force!", Natsu growled as he let his bangs cover his eyes.

"I will….. fix us, even if it's the last thing I do", Natsu whispered more to himself then he did to us.

"Natsu-

 _ ***BOOM!***_

The ground exploded right in front of us making all of us fall to the ground.

From the impact of the explosion I could tell that someone was trying to hit us with a missile but who?

"What the hell was that?!", Gray yelled out as he started to pull himself up.

"I'm not sure, but we should get to cover-

"FREEZE!", a gigantic voice roared in the sky making all of stiffin.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE!"

' _Could that be the army?!'_

A gigantic black helicopter came out of the clouds and floated right in front of us. It didn't look like a military chopper but it still looked like it was high-teched.

The blades on the chopper were blowing huge gigantic gusts of wind all over the desert. My blonde hair was flying all over the place.

"WHO ARE YOU?!", Natsu yelled out as he inched closer to the floating helicopter.

The back of the helicopter opened revealing four black figures. I couldn't really identify them because of the sand flying all over my face.

I could see them drop down from the chopper. They landed right in front of us but I still couldn't clearly see them.

"Are you the military!", Gray yelled out as he backed away from them. Natsu and I did the same thing.

"Mwahahaha! You wish!", a dark and sinister voice responded back.

I recognized that voice it was none other than-

"YOU!", Natsu growled out as he sprinted towards the black figures.

"NATSU! DON'T!", I yelled out as I tried to pull him back but he was to fast.

"HEAT WAVE!", Natsu yelled out as red flames engulfed the area around us. I expected the black figures to flee from the flames but they just kept their ground.

' _Why aren't they moving?'_

"HEAT EXPLOSION!", I heard the Mysterious Man yell making a giant explosion around him. It sent Natsu flying back towards us. His whole body became burned.

"NATSU!", I screamed out as I rushed to his burning body.

"Are you alright?!"

Natsu just smiled and said, "Don't worry Luce I'm fine, it didn't hurt one bit"

I knew he was lying just so he could comfort me but it didn't work.

"You've always been impatient Natsu! That's something we share in COMMON!", the Mysterious Man yelled out as he flew like a bullet straight to Natsu. He grabbed Natsu and flew away with him across the desert.

"NATSU!", Gray and I both yelled out as we started to sprint after them but three figures stopped us in our tracks.

"Where do you think you're going?!", one of the figures yelled out at us. It was strange the voice sounded a lot like mine.

"Who are you?!", Gray growled as he got into a fighting stance.

"We're the better version of you guys! The perfect version!"

The sunrise started to shine on the figures revealing their identities.

They looked exactly like Gray, Laxus, and I, it was like staring into a mirror. But the only difference was that their eyes were pure black.

"What?! HOW?!", Gray yelled out in shock.

"We don't have time to answer your questions our objective right now is to kill you! So please surrender we clearly outnumber you!", the Gray with black eyes said as he moved closer to us.

' _It's true we're outnumbered by one person!"_

"No you don't!", a new voice chimed in as I heard heavy footsteps behind me.

I turned around and saw Laxus covered in yellow lightning.

"Because I'm here!", he roared sounding just like thunder.

"Laxus!...", Gray and I both yelled out.

"This isn't the time for a reunion! We have to crush these assholes!", he yelled out as he covered his fists with lightning.

"You're right the sooner we deal with these three, the sooner we can help Natsu", Gray smirked as he cupped both of his hands.

"That's right!", I yelled out as I pulled out my black magnum and aimed it at my clone.

"Let's finish this quickly!"

"CHARGE!"

 **A/N: Yay! Laxus is finally awake :D**

 **Thank you guys for reading, till next time! ^.^**


	9. Behind the Mask

_Location: The Middle of the Desert_

 _Date: April 18, 2030_

 _(Lucy's pov)_

"CHARGE!"

The three of us charged at our clones in front of us. They all stepped back away from us.

We all stood staring at each other in silence. Sweat started to appear on my forehead.

' _What are they planning?!'_

"Well since no one's attacking I guess I'll make the first move!", Laxus yelled out as he jumped in the air and raised his hands.

"LIGHTNING STRIKE!"

Three bolts of lightning came crashing down. They were headed for our clones but they already expected him to attack.

Ice also known as Gray's clone jumped in front of the lightning and placed his hands on the ground.

"ICE WALL!"

A gigantic wall of ice rose up from the ground shielding them from the lightning.

' _Damn it!'_

Ice smirked, "Did you really think that was going to his us? Pathetic?!"

"Then how about THIS?!", Laxus screamed out as he charged at them with his body covered in his yellow lightning.

The three of them just stood there. They had no expression on their faces.

"What's wrong are you SCARED?!", Laxus yelled as he got closer to them.

"Nope!", Ice yelled back at Laxus as he pulled out a gigantic cannon made out of ice.

"ICE CANNON!"

The cannon fired three gigantic blocks of ice at Laxus.

"LAXUS!"

Gray cupped both of his hands and shot out a bunch of icicles at the blocks of ice. The icicles deflected the blocks of ice, keeping Laxus's path open.

"CHARGE TACKLE!"

Laxus collided with Ice making him and himself fly away from the group.

"THIS ONE'S MINE YOU GUYS TAKE CARE OF THE REST!", Laxus yelled out as him and Ice continued to fly farther and farther away from us.

' _Damnit Laxus! We should've sticked together!'_

"Oi! Laxus!", Gray called out but it was too late Laxus was long gone.

"Damnit!", Gray muttered under his breath.

"LIGHTNING BOMB!"

I turned my gaze towards the remaining enemies only to see a gigantic orange ball of lightning flying towards me.

' _Shit!'_

"LUCY!", Gray called out as he reached out to me but it was too late. I was going to get hit no matter what.

So I closed my eyes and braced for impact.

The lightning pushed me back with its impact. I was sent flying away from Gray and the enemies.

I was still in the air when I saw something yellow flash right in front of me.

 _ **ZAP!**_

Laxus's clone, Lightning, teleported in front of me in a split second. I didn't even see him move an inch.

' _He's fast!'_

"I guess you're my opponent little girl!", he said as he smirked.

"Don't underestimate me!", I said as I reached for my knife but I couldn't find it.

' _Shit! Where did I leave it?!'_

Lightning smirked as he smashed both of his gigantic hands on my stomach.

I grunted in pain as his attack sent me flying back down to the hard ground.

My body created a crater on the ground when I landed.

"Gak!"

His slam took a tole on my body. My body was shaking, it was really difficult to stand up.

"So what did you say about underestimating you?", he said as he smiled evilly.

"SHUT UP!", I charged at him as I pulled out my black magnum.

"Make me!", he smirked as he stood his ground.

"Let's see if you're still talking once you have a bullet in your head!"

"Yes! Lets!"

I aimed my magnum straight at his head and pulled the cold trigger.

"DIE!"

…

 _Location: The Rocky Part of the Desert_

 _Date: April 18, 2030_

 _(Natsu's pov)_

"Who the hell are you!", I yelled out at the masked man in front of me.

"Hahaha! You don't want to know trust me!", he replied coldly as ever.

"Why not?!", I growled

"It doesn't matter", he replied as he averted his gaze from me.

"And why the hell not?! If we're going to fight I want to see your ugly face!", I roared as I lit both of my fists on fire.

"You don't need TO!", he yelled out as he charged at me.

"Then I guess I'll have to break your stupid mask to find out!"

The both of us charged at each other.

The sunrise hovered over us giving a clear view of the battlefield.

"I will make you pay for what've you've done!"

"And what have I done exactly?"

"You made me and my comrades into these…. MONSTERS!", I yelled out as I punched him in the gut. He staggered back and grunted in pain.

"Hehehe….. you got it all wrong! I made you perfect! I gave you this power!"

"I don't want this power! I don't want any of this! I just want you dead!"

"FIRE ROAR!"

I shot a gigantic beam of smoking hot fire at him.

"There's no way you can dodge this!"

The Masked Man gathered fire on his feet and jumped away from my attack.

"What?! You can use fire too?!", I yelled while starting at the fire all over his body.

"Hehehe!... I guess that's another thing we have in common"

"Why are you saying it like it's a good thing?!"

He stood there in silence while he stared at me. I could his eyes through the holes of his mask. They were onyx colored just like mine.

"Because….. you might not know it but…. you and me are very similar"

That made my blood boil.

"You and me are nothing alike!"

I gathered all of my energy around my fists are charged at him.

"SHOWER OF FLAMING FISTS!"

I showered him with punches with my two flaming fists, but he dodged them all with ease.

' _Damnit! Then how about this!'_

I pulled up my right leg and kicked him in his ribs.

"Gak!", he grunted out in pain as he held his injured part of his body.

"Not so tough anymore are ya?!", I pulled up my leg again and tried to kick his mask off but he grabbed leg.

' _Shit!'_

"Now you've made me angry!"

He swung me around by leg making me dizzy.

"Let…..me….g-go!"

"Ok!", he chucked me across the battlefield and into a pillar of rocks.

"Ergh!"

' _That one hurt!'_

"You should stop resisting. It just makes it harder for me to kill you"

"Hehehe…. like you're going to kill me!", I roared as I tried to get up on my feet.

"Just give up Natsu! I know everything about you! It's pointless!"

"Guess what bud? I'm not dying until I kill you!"

"Stop being a child! Think of it like this, if you let me kill you right now, you'll be able to join your Dad in-

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY DAD!"

The Masked Man froze, he didn't move an inch he just stood there in silence.

"My Dad served this country! He gave his life for this country! That's what inspired me to join the army!"

"Scum like you don't get to mention my Dad!"

"Natsu….."

"My Dad died a hero! I will follow in his footsteps!"

I aimed my punch at his mask. My gut was telling me that he was going to block it but he didn't. My right punch connected and shattered his mask. The Mask Man was so out of it. He didn't even bother to dodge.

 _ **CRACK!**_

Pieces of the mask flew everywhere. His face was finally exposed, now I could finally see how he looked like.

I raised my head up at him and started his face.

His red hair blew with the wind, and his onyx eyes widened as he noticed that I was staring at him.

My breath got caught in my throat. I couldn't breathe, my whole body just shut down.

I couldn't move nor talk. I was lifeless and frozen in time.

' _HOW?!'_

The only word that came out of my mouth was….

"Dad?..."

 **A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger ;-;**

 **I'm so mean :)**

 **But hey they're finally reunited! ^.^**

 **Thank you guys for reading it means a lot to me :)**


	10. The Battle Rages On

_Location: Middle of the Desert_

 _Date: April 18, 2030_

 _(Gray's pov)_

' _Great! I guess we're all going solo!'_

"You should probably pay attention to your opponent", Lucy's clone also known as Death said as she inched closer to me.

"Hehe, I'd rather not fight a girl especially one that looks like one of my comrades"

"Well that's fine with me it'll just make it easier for me to kill you"

I gathered up energy and focused it on my hands. I created a giant ice cage to imprison Death.

It was the size of a giant boulder.

"I never said that I wasn't going to fight you"

"Hehe, charming"

 _ **BOOM!**_

A gigantic ball of fire burst from inside of the cage making my ice cage shatter into pieces.

"Did you really think that was going to hold me. You must be really stupid!"

' _Tsk I was hoping for that to at least hold her for a couple of seconds so I could think of a plan'_

"Now if we're done playing could you finally take me serious?"

"Is that what you really want?"

"It would at least make this fun"

"Have it your way….ICE CANON!"

"I'm getting tired of the same attacks!"

Death jumped away from my ice shot causing it to collide with a boulder behind her.

"You really are pathetic"

Death pulled out two daggers and charged at me.

"Let's settle this!"

"ICE SWORDS!"

' _Bring it on!'_

Once Death was in my range I swung both of my swords at her head. She ducked and tried to hit me with a counter attack, but I was too quick for her. I disarmed her with one swing of my sword. Her daggers went flying up in the air and out of our sight

"Impressive you managed to disarm me"

"Tsk I missed I was aiming for your giant head!"

"Hehehe flattery will get you know where"

She kicked me right in the groin making me wheeze. I lost all focus as I tried to take in deep breathes.

' _Dammit! Can't move!'_

"I'm surprised you actually have some down there!"

Since I was crouched down she landed a swift kick on my face.

Spit and blood flew out of my mouth as I landed on the warm sand below me.

"...UGH!"

"What's wrong don't tell me a little kick to your manhood was all it took"

She grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and proceeded to slap my face.

"Of course not!"

"ICE WAVE!"

A gigantic wave of ice surrounded me sending Death far away from me.

The sand around us started to freeze as black clouds started to form in the sky.

"Well that's something I haven't seen"

Death said as she cracked her back as she got up.

"Stop acting like this is some sort of game!"

"Hehe you're right I have to kill you, might as well get it over with now"

She pulled out two gigantic magnums. One of them was black while the other one was white.

"It's been fun"

' _Finally she's taking me seriously! Now all I have to do is-_

A white snowflake fell right in front of my face.

' _Snow?! But how?!'_

More and more snow started to fall from the black clouds.

' _This is…'_

A smile appeared on my lips.

' _Perfect'_

…

 _(Laxus's pov)_

"Are you afraid of me now!", the person who looked like Gray yelled as he stared at all the snow.

"Big deal you made it snow how does that make me fear you", I said as I looked up at the black clouds in the sky.

"I will make you fear me!"

"BLIZZARD!"

A huge gust of wind started to blow in my direction. It tried to push me back but I planted both of my feet on the ground and withstood it.

"Feel the coldness!"

Snow started to mix with the wind making icicles hit my skin as I tried to stay put.

"How does it feel?! Knowing that I can control the weather!"

"Don't make me LAUGH!"

I shot three gigantic bolts of lightning at the clouds in the lightning merged with the clouds making them shrivel into small black dots.

"I can control the weather too"

"Can you really?! Let's see you control this!"

He made a minigun made out of ice appear out of thin air.

"DIE!"

The minigun's barrel started to spin. Once it was spinning fast it showered thousands of icicles towards me.

"So you want to have a gun fight? No problem"

"LIGHTNING GATLING GUN!"

All of my energy transformed into small golden bullets that flew out my hands. The bullets were made out of lightning which made them emit sparks towards his icicles.

We had created another storm, but this time it was a storm of bullets.

' _Now's my chance he's distracted!'_

' _I hope this works I still haven't fully tried this out…..but here goes'_

 _ **ZAP!**_

I was teleported in an instant right behind Gray's clone.

He was wide open, this attack would surely finish him off.

"ARRGGH! LIGHTNING FIST!"

I swung my right arm that was covered with my yellow lightning at the side of his head.

His head flew to the opposite side of my attack. But I wasn't going to let him go anywhere.

I gripped the top of his head with my left hand as I pressed hard on his skull.

' _Need more POWER!'_

"It's over for YOU!"

I blasted his skull with all of my remaining energy in me. His whole body trembled as it was engulfed with my lightning.

' _More more MORE!'_

 _ **ZTTTTT!**_

"ARRGHHH!"

Gray's clone vaporized into thin air. All that was left was black dust.

"I…. did it"

I let my body fall to the ground alongside the black dust of my enemy.

' _One down….. three to go'_

' _You guys better win! I already did my part now it's just up to you guys'_

And with that final thought I passed out.

…

 _(Natsu's pov)_

"Dad?..."

My mind was frozen, I couldn't think straight. My insides felt like they were all twisted.

I was losing air, fast!

' _Deep breaths Natsu'_

My Dad just stood there in silence as he watched my crushed face.

He didn't say a word he just continued to stare into my eyes.

' _Why won't he say anything?!'_

"..."

"Natsu…..", he breathed out as he stared at the ground.

"I…..I didn't want you to find out"

"...Why?", my voice was barely a whisper.

"You should've just let me kill you! Why did you have to mess this all up!"

"Dad?..."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

He sent a barrage of fireballs my way. I was still in shock I saw them coming at me but I couldn't move.

' _How? HOW?!'_

The fireballs collided with my skin, causing my flesh to catch on fire.

"ARRGHH!"

"I don't deserve to be called that anymore. Everything I've done to you!...everything I've said to you-

"THEN WHY?!"

"WHY ARE YOU DOING ALL OF THIS?!"

"..."

"ANSWER ME!"

"...I don't have a choice…..I have to end this now!"

"DRAGON'S TEARS!"

He raised both of his hands towards the sky and let out a roar. The sky around us turned blood red as gigantic balls of fire came crashing down.

"STOP THIS! I CAN HELP YOU!"

"YOU CAN'T! MY FATE HAS ALREADY BEEN SEALED!"

"SHUT UP!"

I charged right in front of him embracing him into a ginormous hug. We both lost our balance and fell right into a pit of a cave.

It was perfect timing too because the gigantic fireballs burned the area behind us.

The place where we were standing just a few seconds ago burst into flames leaving nothing but burnt sand.

"Why do you keep fighting? WHY?!"

My pink bangs covered my eyes as I lowered my head into his chest.

"Because…..you are…...my Dad"

"..."

"Before I knew it was you under that mask I hated your guts. I really wanted to destroy you"

"They why did you want to see my face?!"

"Because…...I wanted to see the man that caused us so much trouble"

"..."

Warm tears started to flow down my cheeks and onto his face.

"But the man who caused all of this…...turned out to be…..my loving father…...my idol…...my BEST FRIEND!"

"...Natsu I-

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

I punched him right in the jaw causing him to close his eyes in pain.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD THIS WHOLE TIME!...I JOINED THE ARMY BECAUSE OF YOU"

"I WANTED TO BE A HERO LIKE YOU!"

"But…...you're no hero that's why I…."

I pushed myself up and stared at his shocked face.

"Have to become one!"


	11. Origin Part 1

_Location: The Dark Cold Cave in the Desert_

 _Date: April 18, 2030_

 _(Natsu's pov)_

"I have to become one!"

My Dad started into my eyes and laughed, a dark sinister laugh.

"You?! A HERO?! Don't make me laugh!", he began to pull himself up from the cold hard ground.

My eyes tracked all of his movements.

"So I'm guessing you want to know the truth?"

"What truth?!"

"The truth…...about me"

"What of it?! Nothing you say is going to change my mind! I've already made up my mind! I'm going to kill you and end all this!"

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN!"

"Nevermind…..why should you listen…..when I can show you", he whispered as he started at his right hand.

"Show me? What do you mean by that-

He dashed right in front of me and placed his hand on my forehead. He moved so quickly that I didn't have any time to react.

"FLASHBACK!", he yelled out making his hand glow a bright white.

The light was blinding I couldn't see anything. It felt like I was being sucked into the white void.

' _What's?!...Happening?!'_

I couldn't see anything anymore, I couldn't even feel anything anymore. I felt weightless and empty.

' _What is this?!'_

…

 _Location: Magnolia_

 _Date: May 26, 2025_

 _(Igneel's pov)_

"Happy Birthday Natsu!", everyone yelled out at the pink haired boy who was standing in front of his gigantic vanilla cake.

His smile couldn't get any wider, it was already at its max.

This was the thing I lived for. Seeing my son smile like this made me feel proud to be his Father.

I'm really glad he came into my life.

"Natsu face the camera! I want to get a picture of you!", I yelled out as I aimed the camera at him.

"No Dad no pictures!", he yelled out as he giggled and tried to hide his face.

"C'mon Natsu don't be like that!"

"Fine! But only if you take it with me"

"Deal! Hey Grandine can you take a picture of me with the Birthday Boy?"

"What about me? I don't get a picture with him?", she pouted her cute little pout that always made my heart melt.

"Of course you do! But it's first come first serve! So….", I handed her the camera and stood next to my pride and joy.

' _Wow! He's already as tall as me!'_

"Say cheese!", my beautiful wife yelled out as she aimed the camera at us.

I smiled and ruffled Natsu's hair making him groan.

"Hey-

 _ **FLASH**_

"That one didn't count! Dad messed up my hair!"

"What?! No I didn't!", I stuck my tongue out at him making him do the same.

"You're mean!", he pouted

"Did I hurt your feelings?"

"Maybe!", he averted his gaze from me.

"Then maybe this can cheer you up", I tossed a neatly wrapped thin box at him.

"What is it?", he asked as he examined the outside of the box.

"Open it"

He gave me one last questioning look before he started to tug at the wrapper outside of the box.

I waited patiently as he started to pull off the shiny purple bow that was on top of it.

Once he opened the box he pulled out the white scaly scarf that was inside of it.

"A scarf?"

"Happy Birthday Son!", I hugged him tightly making him gasp for air.

"Thanks Dad!", he mumbled in my chest as he hugged back.

"You're welcome-

 _ **RING RING**_

My cellphone began to vibrate in my jean pocket shattering the moment we were having.

"Sorry! I'll be right back! While I'm gone enjoy your party! Have fun! You're only thirteen once", I ruffled his hair and stepped outside into the cold chilly air.

I pulled my cellphone next to my ear and answered the call.

"Hello?"

" _Igneel Dragneel?"_

"Who's asking?"

" _Don't play games with me I know it's you"_

"What do you want?"

" _My money! What else would I want?!"_

"I don't have it!"  
" _You're two months late Dragneel! If you don't get my money soon then we're going to have to get your family involved!"_

"Don't you come near my family!", I growled

" _Well if you don't get the money we'll have to get them involved"_

"..."

"Tsk! Fine I'll get your money"

" _Good boy!"_

"But once I give it to you, you better promise to leave Me and my family alone forever!"

" _Understood, just don't mess this up"_

"Whatever"

 _ **CLICK**_

I ended the call and went to my contacts.

' _If anyone can help me get the money, it ought to be him'_

 _ **RING RING**_

"Metalicana?"

" _Yes?"_

"Let's talk about that job offer you offered me?"

…

"Are you sure about this?", Metalicana asked me as he handed me the white application.

"I'm not sure but I need the money so….."

He handed me a pen and watched me sign the application that would change my future forever.

"Now you just need to mail it and see if they accept you"

"Alright, I'll mail it tomorrow, thanks again man!", I patted his back as I started to head towards the door.

"No problem but are you really sure?"

I turned my gaze at him and sighed.

"I don't have a choice. I have to do this"

"But what about your family?"

"I'm doing this for them, I really need this money!"

"If that's what you want but you should probably tell them about this"

"I will don't worry, it's going to be hard but….I will"

"See you later Metalicana!", I waved at him and exited the door. With the application that would cause me so much trouble in the future.

…

 _Date: June 16, 2025_

 _(Natsu's pov)_

"See ya later Natsu!"

"Bye!", I waved back at my friends as I dashed out of the school courtyard and into the busy streets of Magnolia.

' _I have to hurry! Dad said he had something important to tell me!'_

Dark clouds started to form over the sky. They quickly replaced the warm sunny atmosphere with a dark and gloomy one.

' _Oh no! Now I have to hurry! Before I get soaked from the rain!'_

I sprinted with all of my might to my house making it in under ten minutes.

' _Good thing I live close to the school. If I had lived any further I would've been getting soaked by now'_

Raindrops started to drip down from the dark sky but luckily I was already home.

I inserted my home key inside of the doorknob and twisted it unlocking my warm home to me.

"Dad! Mom! I'm home!"

I stepped inside the quiet household and threw my backpack on the floor.

"Dad? Mom?"

I was greeted with silence. The only thing I could hear was the rain landing roughly on the ground and on the windows.

"Where are you guys?"

' _Did they go somewhere?",_ I shrugged and made my way upstairs.

' _The sounds the rain's giving off sounds like somebody is crying'_

I stopped in front of my Mom's room and leaned closer to the door.

' _Wait a minute! That's not rain! Someone is crying in there!'_

I swung the door open revealing my defenseless sobbing Mother on the floor.

"Mom?", I whispered making her face me.

Her eyes were bright red and full of tears.

"Oh _**Sniff**_ Natsu I didn't know you were home already _**Sniff**_ "

She wiped her face with her sleeve and started at the ground.

I plopped down next to her and embraced her into a hug.

"Mom? What's wrong? Why are you crying?", I whispered as I stroke her back.

She trembled in my arms as she hid her face into my chest.

"I…..I"

She took my right hand and placed a wadded up piece of paper into my hand.

"What's this?"

"...R-Read it"

I loosened the hug and opened up the wadded up piece of paper.

' _Dad's handwriting!'_

 _Dear Natsu and Grandine,_

 _Thirteen years ago when Natsu was being born. I took a gigantic loan from a loan shark so I could pay the medical bills that were piling up. I know I haven't told you guys this before, but it was because I didn't want you two to get involved. I still have to pay the loan shark back. The only problem is I don't have that kind of money so I've found a solution. I'm joining Magnolia's Army to earn the money. So please respect my decision, I don't want you guys to worry about me. I'll be fine I promise. I'll be back in no time. You won't even notice that I was gone. Still I'm really sorry that you guys had to find out this way. I didn't have the courage to tell you guys face to face so please forgive me. I know that I'm a coward for doing this, but I just hope you guys can forgive me._

 _I love the both of you with all my heart. You two are my pride and joy, so I promise I will make it back alive. Even if I have to climb twenty gigantic mountains, I will come back no matter what. We will be a family again in no time, so don't worry._

 _I love you both so much._

 _Love,_

 _Igneel/Dad/Natsu's Best Friend_

"DAD!"


	12. Origin Part 2

_Date: July 21, 2026_

 _Location: A Battlefield Near Oak Mountain_

 _(Igneel's pov)_

"Dragneel! Get your ass over here!", one of my squadmates shouted from across the trench that I was currently at.

' _Is he crazy?! I can't just rush over to them! Bullets are flying everywhere!'_

I didn't want to accept it but I was trapped. I couldn't go anywhere, all I could do was stay put and hope that I wouldn't get shot.

Which was going to be a difficult task because every second that passes by a new bullet would always graze my red hair.

' _Shit! I can't just stay here forever! But what can I do?!'_

"Dragneel! Come on!"

' _If I keep my head down maybe I can move my way over there to them'_

I peeked out of the trench carefully to see them waving at me.

They were pretty far away but I had no choice.

"Alright! I'm coming!"

I lifted myself out of the trench and made a mad dash towards them. The shower of bullets brushed past my body as continued to run past them.

"C'mon Dragneel! You're almost there!"

' _C'mon I can do it! Legs don't give up on me!'_

My courage was taken away from me an a instant when a bullet went straight through my right leg.

I fell to the cold ground as blood gushed out of my leg.

I wasn't used to seeing all of this blood at once, it was terrifying. But I didn't have time to worry about that, I had to get out of here.

' _If I stay any longer, I'll die!'_

I tried to pull myself up but that was a horrible decision. Pain shot throughout my whole body. The stinging sensation got to me as I crumbled back down in pain.

' _Somebody….help me'_

I laid on the floor in defeat. There was no fire in my body to encourage me. I had lost all hope in myself.

' _Why isn't anybody helping me?!'_

I gazed over to where my squadmates were but to my surprise they were all gone.

' _Th-They….left?!'_

A pain far worse than the bullet caused me formed in my chest.

' _No they wouldn't do that…...would they?!'_

I picked up my radio that was on my chest and pressed the small red button that allowed me to speak.

"This is…...Dragneel…...can anyone hear me?"

I was greeted with the sound of blaring static.

This made me worry. I pressed the button harder this time as I yelled into the radio.

"Can anyone hear me?! I need assistance!"

There was still no response.

' _It's no use I've been abandoned'_

I chucked the radio off into the warzone and laid on my backside. I watched the explosions and planes in the sky as I waited for my demise.

"Looks like I'm not coming home…."

"Natsu…"

My vision was then clouded into darkness.

…

"Hello? Can you hear me?"

"Hello?"

"Hey wake up!"

My eyes jolted open to the view of a white room.

There was lights shining everywhere, there was no piece of darkness anywhere.

"Am I dead?", I whispered softly

"No you're not thanks to me", a voice right next to me said.

I turned my head to face them. It was a tall young man. By my judgement the man looked like they were in their early twenties. They had short shiny blonde hair that glowed in the white light, making it appear gold.

He wore a white lab coat that made me guess that he was a scientist of some sort.

"What do you mean thanks to you?", I questioned as I took in all of my surroundings.

"Hehe did you not hear me?"

"Yeah I did but I just want you to clear it up for me"

"Well ok if you really want to know I'll tell you"

"Thank you"

"Alright, well for starters I found your unconscious body in the middle of the battlefield. It was really a tragic sight to see. I just couldn't take it so I picked up your body and patched you right up. So I really did save your life. Because if I didn't show up, you would've lost too much blood and perished"

"Well then you have my greatest thanks", I bowed down in front of him.

"I didn't save you so you could thank me. I saved you for a greater purpose!"

"And what would that purpose be?"

"To make you my lab rat! I have this perfect theory that I want to try out on you!"

His smile turned ice cold as he inched closer to me.

"So you better do what I say or else"

"Or else what?", his smile just made me want to punch him in the face. I couldn't stand it and now he was talking like he owned me. I wasn't going to take this.

"Or else you'll be punished"

"Punished?-

Suddenly my brain felt like it was being fried.

"ARRGHHH!"

The pain was too much for me to handle, I cowered on my knees and held my head tightly, trying to make the pain go away. But it didn't go away it just kept on getting stronger and stronger.

' _H-How is he doing this?!'_

Any second now my brain was going to be turned into mush but I kept trying to fight the pain. But I knew I couldn't win, I just didn't want to accept it.

"Alright that's enough you get the message"

The man waved his hand in front of me making the pain disappear in a instant.

I panted heavily as I tried to recompose myself.

"Anytime you disobey me I will put you through that hell again, got it?"

"Please _**huff**_ no", I whispered as I sucked in the air around me.

"You don't have a choice you owe me. I saved your life! I fixed you up! I prevented you from dying! So you belong to me!"

He cackled wildly as he stared at my defenseless body.

"Sorry but I don't belong to you"

"Yes you do! You don't get a say in this!"

"You might own my body but you'll never own my heart!"

"If it wasn't for me your heart would've stopped!"

"I never asked for your help!"

"But I'm asking for yours, so please if you would join my cause", he raised his hand in front of me expecting a handshake and a agreement.

"Hehe sorry pal but I have something to achieve I can't be hanging out with fools like you"

I slapped his hand away from me making his eyes glare at me.

"Aww well that's too bad. I really thought that we shared something special but I guess you won't cooperate so…"

"ARRGHH! WHY?!"

The pain from before returned, but this time it wasn't just in my head. Now it was all over my body and it was growing rapidly.

"GAHHHH!"

My body completely shut down, I couldn't move a single thing. My body had its energy drained from it in a matter of seconds.

And that was the last thing my heart actually felt. Because after I closed my eyes that day, I was born into a cold hearted monster.

"I'm sorry Natsu…"

…

 _ **(Natsu's pov)**_

'So…..that's what he went through…..'

'It was for my Mom…..and I'

'But then why?'

"Natsu"

His voice brought me back to the cold cave we were currently in. Just hearing his voice made me snap back into the present.

But now I wasn't in front of a cold hearted man.

I was now in front of my Dad. My loving Dad, my best friend.

I could tell it was him because his eyes now were filled with regret and sorrow.

They didn't have a single speck of evil on them.

"..."

"Dad…..I-

"Well now you know Son, about me"

"You still didn't answer one thing…...why?"

"Why?"

I nodded slowly not taking my eyes off of him.

"The man that cause you so much pain wasn't me. It's the perfect version that the 'Master' created"

"Matser? I thought you were the leader of the Red Death?"

"No the blonde haired man that saved me is the 'Master', he is the real threat"

"But just a couple of minutes ago you were trying to kill me"

"Like I said that wasn't me, that the other side of me. I did my best to take control from him so I could talk to you, and it worked"

"S-So….it really is you?"

"...Yes"

"Dad….."

"I-

"Natsu can you do me a favor?"

"Yes, of course anything for you"

"Kill me"

 **A/N: Hey sorry about the late update guys. I've just been super busy and stressed out . Please forgive me.**


	13. The Blonde Haired Devil

_**(Lucy's pov)**_

' _I don't know why but I have a bad feeling in my gut'_

I swayed from side to side as I dodged all of Lightning's attacks. They were really easy to dodge but for some odd reason I kept feeling the weird feeling in my gut.

' _Something big is coming! I can feel it!'_

"You should probably pay more attention to this fight little lady!", Lightning yelled as he teleported in front of me in an instant shattering my thoughts.

' _Damn! I forgot he could do that!'_

"LIGHTNING SLICE!"

His glowing yellow arm sliced my stomach, leaving a gigantic red cut on my abdomin.

' _Tsk! I was careless!'_

The pain and shock was too much to handle. My legs shortly gave up after being attacked.

"Hehe, I thought you were smarter than that"

"Don't be so cocky you just got me off guard, that's all"

"Oh, well in that case I'd better finish you before you regain your composure!"

"No, that's enough!", a new voice yelled from behind me joining in on our conversation.

' _Who's that?!'_

I turned around and witnessed a tall blonde haired man wearing a long white lab coat, walking towards us.

' _Who's this guy?'_

"M-Master?!", Lightning yelled in a frightened tone as he got on his knees and bowed in front of the blonde haired man.

"You sicken me Lightning, I mean come on! You couldn't have taken care of this young little girl!"

"I'm s-sorry M-Master! Please forgive me!"

"Tsk! How can I forgive you! You're pathetic!", he kicked him in the stomach making him fall to the ground.

"I-I'm so-

"SHUT UP!", this time he kicked him with so much force that his body went flying off into some rocks.

"I don't have time to hear your pathetic apology! I need to finish the mission that you guys couldn't complete!"

"And what would that mission be?", I asked as I stood up and stared him in the eyes.

"Oh, why do you want to know?", he smirked an ugly smirk as he walked closer to me.

"So I can stop it and prevent you from accomplishing it!"

"How are you going to stop it, if you're a part of it?"

"What are you-

My body started to slowly float upwards interrupting me from my retaliation.

' _What's going on?! Why am I floating?!'_

"HAHA, the look on your face is priceless!"

"What are you doing?! Let me go!"

"No I need you! Now be a good little girl this'll only take a second!"

Before I could do anything my body was encased in a gigantic, fat redbubble. And I was still floating but this time I was floating inside the bubble.

"Perfect! Now we can begin!"

"What do you me-

The blonde haired man touched the outside of the bubble as murmured some weird words under his breath.

Once he was done murmuring, the man and I were teleported somewhere off into the distance.

I could only hope that it wasn't somewhere dangerous.

…

 _ **(Natsu's pov)**_

"Kill me"

"W-What?!"

"You heard me Natsu"

"N-No I didn't"

I didn't really understand how I was feeling on the inside. My heart felt as if it had stopped.

' _No…...No….NO!'_

"Tsk! Natsu we don't have time for this! You have to end me now! Before he arrives!"

"H-He?"

"I think he's talking about me", a new voice said.

"Dammit! We're too late! Natsu run!"

"Run? W-What are you talking about?"

"Just do it!"

That wouldn't be smart choice Natsu", a blonde man appeared out of the air in front of me. His dark blue eyes were filled with so much hatred and evil, but he was smiling.

"W-Who are you?!"

He chuckled as he made his way to my Dad.

"Answer me!"

"Natsu! Just forget it run!"

"Yeah Natsu run away hurry", the blonde haired man said in a mocking tone as his smile grew wider.

' _What should I do? I'm so confused!'_

"But I doubt you would want to leave the two most dearest people to you, alone and defenseless"

"W-What a-are you t-talking about?"

He snapped his thumb and index finger making a gigantic redbubble come out of thin air, just like how he did.

' _What's that?!'_

"I still don't understand what you mean?!"

"Hehe, look inside the bubble kid"

' _Look inside of i-_

At that moment my heart and my brain both stopped working. My whole body felt ice cold as I kept on staring at the bubble.

"L-L-LUCY?!"

"What did you do to her?!"

"Chill out I haven't done anything to her…...yet", his smile grew even colder by the second.

"If YOU EVEN LAY A FINGER ON YOU I'LL KILL YOU!"

The fire in me erupted outside covering my whole body into a ferocious flaming killing machine.

I felt like I could destroy the whole planet in one punch, that's how much power and rage I had inside of me.

"You kill me?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

His laugh was fuel to my fire. It made the fire around me burn hotter and hotter.

"Natsu!"

Lucy's sweet voice brought me back into the powerless cold hell that I was currently in.

I stared into her brown orbs waiting for he to complete whatever she was going to say, hoping that it was something hopeful.

"Natsu! You have to get out of here! He's after you!"

"B-But Lucy! I-

"Forget about me! Your life is on the line!"

I clenched my teeth as a tear rolled down my eye.

"SO IS YOURS!"

I could hear her breath get caught in her throat.

"Are you guys done yet? I'm getting a little impatient here", the Man said casually making me regain the hatred I had just a second ago.

"SHUT UP!"

"Oh? And what if I don't want to?"

"I'll burn you to a crisp!"

"You actually think that your fire powers are going to hurt me?!"

"I'll make them hurt you!"

"Oh Natsu, Natsu, Natsu, you're so clueless"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"I created every one of you! I know everything about you all!"

' _What?! That can't be true?!'_

I took a second look at him and this time I realized who he was.

' _No way! H-He's the man who made my Dad suffer!'_

"Tsk! I don't care if you gave me these freakish powers, I'm still going to kill you with them!"

"No Natsu! You don't know what you're up against!", my Dad yelled out as he walked slowly over towards us.

"Yes, you should a good little boy and listen to your father"

"I'm not going to run away! I have to save you both!"

"Please Natsu just go!", Lucy and my Dad both pleaded.

"STOP IT! I'm going to make sure this guy pays for what he has done!"

"Yes! Make me pay! Come on Natsu let's get this show started!"

"Fine by me!"

"But first!"

He pulled out a golden magnum from his coat pocket and aimed it to my Dad's forehead.

"No don't!"

He gave me a sickening smile and pulled the trigger.

 _ **CLACK!**_

The bullet went straight through his brain leaving him motionless.

' _N-No! There's no way?...I-It can't be…..Dad?'_

"...Dad?"

Warm tears streamed down my cold cheeks as I stared at my motionless Dad. My legs then started running on their own in his direction.

' _He can't be…..he'll live….he's not'_

The blonde man stood in front of me blocking my path.

"Get out of MY WAY!", I swung at him with all of my might but he dodged it quickly and smirked.

"That can wait, but right now you have an enemy right in front of you, shouldn't that be your main objective?"

"You? YOU? I'LL RIP YOU TO SHREDS!"

I charged at him as I ignited my whole body on fire. The rocks beneath me melted as I made my way closer to him.

But instead of entering a battle stance he just stood there looking in my eyes.

' _Why isn't he doing anything?! Is this some sort of trick?!'_

"TAKE THIS YOU-

"Hellish gaze!"

His dark blue eyes glowed as he continued to stare at my eyes. Just the stare of his eyes made my body stop entirely. It felt like I was frozen in time.

' _What is this?! Why can't I move?!'_

"This is my power! Now experience the joy of hell!"

The world around me was replaced by a dark empty red world. The sky and floor was red, that was the only color visible here. The color of blood.

"Where am I?"


	14. In Hell

"Where am I?"

"Welcome to hell!", the blonde man's voice echoed throughout the whole sky.

"What do you mean?!"

Black smoke appeared in front of me. It combined as one and formed an exact copy of the blonde man.

"We're in your cyborg mind! The mind I created! I control everything here! You don't stand a chance!"

"Get me out of here! You sick bastard!"

"Why would you want to leave? This place is perfection!"

"No it's not! Everything you've done has never been the meaning of perfection!"

"Oh, then what would you call it?"

"I'd call it the definition of insanity!"

"Ah, you've always been a special one Natsu. You were the one who managed to break my mind control and free the others am I right?"

"Yes! And know I'm going to end this nightmare!"

"You're forgetting something Natsu, I control you!"

"We'll see about that! FIREBALL!"

I shot out a gigantic ball of flame at him, but he didn't move.

Instead he raised his hand at it.

"Disappear!", and just like that my gigantic ball of flame turned into a small spark of fire.

"How?!"

"Do you understand now? You can't defeat me in this world. This is your personal hell! Now suffer!"

 _ **CLACK!**_

"No, not that sound again!"

 _ **CLACK!**_

"Stop it!"

Pain shot throughout my head along with that horrible sound.

 _ **CLACK!**_

 _ **CLACK!**_

 _ **CLACK!**_

 _ **CLACK!**_

"STOP IT!"

"No way! This is too much fun!"

"Now let's try something else!"

More black smoke appeared from the sky. It floated beside me and formed an exact copy of Lucy.

It was so real looking.

"W-What are you doing?"

Two giant hands emerged from the ground and grabbed my legs.

' _Tsk! I can't move!'_

"While we were implanting all of that technology into you, I got to study your mind a little bit. I had to say it was rather interesting. Especially how much you cherished this girl", he grabbed the Lucy made out of smoke by the hair.

She screamed an agonizing scream of pain.

"H-Hey let her go!"

' _What am I getting worked up after this?! That Lucy isn't real!'_

"Natsu! Please help me!"

"Lucy!", I tried moving but the hand gripped on to me more tightly.

' _But! She sounds and looks so real!"_

"Now let's see how you react when you see the girl you love die by my own hands!", he smiled a sinister smile as raised his right hand.

"You wouldn't dare!", I growled as I tried struggling from the hands below me.

His eyes turned cold as he shouted, "DIE!"

He snapped his fingers and a giant silver sword came out of thin air and flew straight into Lucy's knee.

"AHHH!"

"LUCY!"

He snapped again and again, until a ton of swords appeared. They all flew into Lucy's body, sending blood and screams everywhere.

"STOP IT! THIS ISN'T REAL! NONE OF IT IS!", I shook my head as I tried my best not to look and the bloody and bruised Lucy.

"What's wrong Natsu? Are you scared?"

' _This is all just an illusion! This is all just an illusion! THIS IS ALL JUST AN ILLUSION!'_

"Please stop it! I can't take it anymore!"

The bloody Lucy turned back into black smoke and vanished into thin air.

"What?! We haven't even started yet! The fun's just begun!"

He snapped his fingers and this time a sword flew into my chest.

"AHHHHH!"

The pain was unbearable, it felt as if my heart was sliced in half.

"Stop acting tough! I can feel it! You're scared and weak! Just give up already!"

' _Give up?'_

"Hehe, you have one thing right. I'm scared shitless right now"

"But!"

"I can't give up! I've come this far!"

"My nakama haven't given up yet! So why should I!"

"You're such a child!"

The sword moved even deeper into my chest causing me to spit out a liter of blood.

"There is no way you can win!"

' _He's probably right! But! I can't give up! I have to make sure that all of us return back to our normal lives!'_

' _I miss those days already. I just want to go on more missions with my squad!'_

"I'm done playing you! It was nice knowing you Natsu say hi to Igneel for me!"

' _I guess dying is not so bad after all. I get to spend eternity with my Dad'_

"DIE!"

' _Natsu! What are you doing!',_ a voice boomed in my head

' _Dad?! How?!'_

' _What the hell are you doing Natsu?! Are you really going to let this piece of junk kill you?!'_

' _It's impossible, he's in control I can't do nothing about it'_

' _Did you forget that this is your mind?'_

' _What does that have to do with anything?'_

' _This is your mind! Not his! This is your ultimate weapon now use it!'_

' _And how the hell am I going to do that?'_

' _That's something that you have to find out'_

' _Tell me!'_

' _Goodbye Natsu, it was nice being able to talk to you one last time'_

' _DAD!'_

' _Please don't follow the path I have chosen'_

' _DAD!'_

"DIE!"

' _Everyone! I'm sorry for even thinking about giving up! But now I know what I have to do!'_

"Explode!"

A gigantic burst of fire came out of my body catching the blonde man off guard.

"Tsk! Impossible!"

"How?!"

"I own everything here! Not you! So get out!"

"Ohh, what's this sudden change of attitude. You were scared shitless just a second ago"

"Well somebody slapped some sense to me! And now I'm all fired up!"

' _So anything I imagine will appear, right?'_

' _I guess there's only one way to find out!'_

"You forgot one thing, if this is supposed to look like hell"

"And what did I forget?"

I smirked, "The fire!"

The world covered by blood was instantly replaced by fire.

"What?! How are you doing this?! I'm supposed to be in control!"

"Not anymore!"

' _The fire, I can feel it calling to me'_

I opened my mouth and absorbed all of the fire that was around us. I didn't leave a single flame behind.

"W-What are you doing?!"

' _Watch this Dad'_

"If you don't mind I want to show you my gratitude"

"G-Gratitude for w-what?"

"For making me PERFECT!"

"WRATH OF THE FIRE DRAGON!"

I shot the most gigantic flame of fire that I could, out of my mouth and right onto the blonde man's trembling body.

 _ **BOOOOOM!**_

The whole world around us turned a bright shade of white as everything crumbled to pieces.

' _I did it'_

My vision was returned to the cold dark cave that we were currently in. I saw the blonde man on the floor while Lucy was on top of him aiming her magnum at his head.

' _So everything was just an illusion'_

"C-Curse…..you…..D-Dragneel", he whispered as he tried to get up.

 _ **CLACK!**_

A shiny golden bullet flew out of Lucy's magnum and into the blonde's man forehead. Ending his wrath and suffering.

And for the first time, the sound of a magnum, didn't make me feel fear. It made me fear joy.


	15. Aftermath

**A/N: Man updating three stories at a time is rough XD But I'll keep trying my best! :D**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter, the next chapter might be the last, I'm not sure yet ;-;**

 **But anyways enjoy ^.^**

 _Location: Middle of the Desert_

 _Date: April 18, 2030_

 _ **(Gray's pov)**_

"Impossible….", Death whispered in front of me as she went down on her knees.

"Master…...is…..dead?", she shook her head frantically.

"No way it can't be true!"

' _What the hell is she talking about?'_

"Oi! What's wrong?! Why did you stop fighting all of a sudden?! I was just getting warmed up!", I shouted at her, seeing if she would take the bait and continue attacking me.

But she didn't move she just stayed on the ground shocked.

"Well if you're not going to attack, then I will!"

"Ice Sword!", I spawned my trusty ice sword and charged at her.

"W-Wait!", she put both of her hands in front of her.

"No! I have to end you quickly! I've already wasted too much time on you!", I continued charging until I was right in front of her.

I placed the tip of my sword on her neck and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Any last words?"

"Master's dead, so there is no point to my existence. Kill me!"

"Wait a minute, what did you just say?"

"Master is dead"

' _No way! Natsu took care of him?!'_

"And what are you going to do about it?"

"There's nothing I can do, I have no purpose if he's dead…..so please finish me off"

' _This would be the perfect time to gather intel!'_

"Not until you answer all of my questions!"

"That is something I can't do…."  
"And why the hell not?"

She pulled out her black magnum and pointed it right next to her head.

' _Tsk! She wouldn't dare!'_

"I cannot give you any information, I'd rather kill myself than give you intel"

"Then let me ask you just one thing"

"What is it?"

"How do I become human again?"

"..."

"You…..can't"

"Don't say that! There has to be some way! Like some operation-

"The technology in your body has already become one with your body. There's no going back anymore, if you try to take it out of your body, then you'll end up dead"

' _No…..it can't be true! You mean, I'll have to remain a weapon of destruction….forever?!'_

I didn't know what I was feeling at that point. Everything seemed confusing to me, and I just couldn't take it.

"No…..", I whispered as my raven colored bangs covered my eyes.

"...There has to be some way….to become normal again"

"The only other way is death"

My eyes widened, ' _S-She's….right! If I die then this nightmare….will disappear!'_

I lowered my sword and pointed the tip towards my chest.

' _If I stop my heart, then I'll be free…..free from this nightmare…'_

"So you've chosen my path, huh? Then how about we both go together at the same time", she put her hand on the trigger and shoved the magnum right on her head.

"Let's leave this cruel world together"

' _Yeah….together….'_

"Three….."

' _Do I really want to do this?! Is this the right choice?!'_

"Two…."

' _I'm sorry everyone…..I just can't handle this! There's no way we can go back to our normal lives after this!'_

"One…"

' _I guess this is it. I can finally leave this hell'_

I closed my eyes and shoved the sword right towards my chest. But I didn't feel it move.

"Is this what you really want?"

I opened my eyes and saw Laxus gripping the sword, with all his might.

"Laxus….."

"You're a coward if you choose this path, but if it's really something you want to do then I have no right to stop you"

I fell to my knees and sobbed uncontrollably.

' _At least I can still cry'_

"I still can't believe you thought of doing that! Are you stupid!"

I could feel Laxus glaring at the back of my head, as I tried my best to stop crying.

"Did you even think?! No of course you didn't! You idiot!"

"WHAT CHOICE DO I HAVE?!", I shouted on the top of my lungs making Laxus back up.

"I-I…...We're not humans anymore! How can we continue living after this?!"

Laxus walked up to me and slapped me right in the face. I remained stunned as my eyes trembled at him.

"You're crying aren't you?! That's a sign that you're still a human! Feelings are what make us humans! And you still have them! So stop with this bullshit!"

"I-I…"

"He's right you know", Death whispered as I looked over at her.

"I ended up being a clone of your friend Lucy, so I never got to have any feelings of my own. Everything I did was just because I was ordered to do it, I never got to do anything I wanted to do. But now I have the chance to do so"

She smiled softly, "Gray, I know we were enemies, but I want you to keep living. Live the life that I never got to experience. Spend some time with your friends, find happiness, don't come with me. I might've asked you to join me, but I've changed my mind stay here with your friends and try to live happily"

"Happily?"

She nodded, "Yes, it's finally over, be the happiest you've ever been, don't let your power overwhelm you"

"What's with the sudden change of heart?", Laxus asked bluntly

"I'm not quite sure myself, I guess I just wanted to help somebody one last time.

"Last time?", Laxus asked

She nodded, "Yup, my life ends here"

"Wait!", I yelled

"Sorry Gray, but I can't anymore, I will end all of this now"

"No! Wait! I-I-

"Goodbye Gray, Laxus, good luck"

"No! Don't do it!"

 _ **CLACK!**_

 _ **(Natsu's pov)**_

"Dad…...I…"

I stood over my Dad's motionless body as tears flowed down my cheeks and onto his face.

"Even in death you're still protecting me! But I…...I couldn't protect you!"

I slumped down right next to him and cried onto his chest.

"Why?...Why didn't I listen to you…...why did this all happen?! WHY COULDN'T I PROTECT YOU!"

I could feel a warm hand on my shoulder, followed by a hug.

"Lucy?..."

She hugged me tighter.

"I just can't stand to see you like this! It hurts…"

"Lucy…."

"It's all my fault! If I didn't let him capture me then….your Dad wouldn't have…"

"Lucy…..please stop"

"I'm so sorry Natsu….please forgive me", she whispered as tears also flowed down her cheeks.

"LUCY!"

I gripped her shoulders and made her face me.

"Stop apologizing! You didn't do anything!"

"Yes I did! I-

I did the first thing in my head, I placed my lips on hers and hugged her tightly.

She was surprised at first, but she soon fell into the spell of the kiss.

I've always wanted to kiss her, to hold her protectively in my arms. I just didn't want to let her go.

We soon pulled apart for air, but I continued to hold her tightly into my arms.

"Stop blaming yourself Lucy, it was my fault for not being strong enough. Back on our missions you were always the one who protected me, so now I want to be able to protect you. So from now on I promise to always protect you and love you"

Lucy's eyes widened as she stared into mine.

"D-Do you really mean it?", she asked softly.

I rested my forehead on hers and smiled softly.

"Cross my heart"

 _ **(Lucy's pov)**_

My heart stopped as soon as he spoke those words.

I've always wanted to hear him say those words to me. And hearing them now just made me feel all sorts of emotions.

"I love you Natsu", I whispered softly as we both stood up and stared at the warm sunlight that entered through the hole of the cave.

"I love you too, Lucy"

This mission might've started out into a nightmare, but now it was turning into a dream come true.


	16. Perfection

**A/N: Well this is it guys, we have finally reached the final chapter :(**

 **This story was really fun to write so I'm sad to let it go, but I hope you guys enjoyed the ride, because I sure did! ^.^**

 **Thank you guys for sticking with this story! It means a lot to me!**

 **Now enjoy the final chapter! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

 _Location: Near the Red Death's Ship_

 _Date: April 18, 2030_

 _ **(Natsu's pov)**_

"So it's finally over…..", I whispered as the four of us looked up at the sun.

The breeze never felt so good on my air. It was like a soothing pat on the head congratulating us on our efforts.

"What now?", Gray whispered just as softly as he laid down on the sand, using both of his hands as a pillow.

"Now we take you into custody!", an unfamiliar voice shouted at us.

' _What?!'_

We all turned around and saw a ton of soldiers aimed their guns at us.

' _No way! Magnolia's Army?!'_

"On your knees now! I don't want any of you to do anything funny!", the same soldier shouted as he moved closer to us with his comrades.

' _This can't be happening!'_

"Oi! Chill out! We're part of Magnolia's Army too!", Gray yelled as he stood his ground.

"Yeah! You used to be part of Magnolia's Army but not anymore!"

"And why the hell is that!", Gray shouted louder this time, I could tell that he was pissed, just like me.

"You guys aren't human anymore! You're a threat to society! We can't let you harm the people!"

Just as he said that, I remembered what Lucy said earlier.

" _...what if they find out?"_

" _Find out about what?"_

" _That we're...not human anymore"_

"You don't understand any of this! You haven't seen what we've seen! You haven't been through what we've been through!", I shouted at the soldier as I walked up to him.

I really just wanted to burnt him into a crisp, but if I did that I would just end up proving their point.

"Don't come any closer! Or else I'll be ordered to put you in the ground!", the soldier said as he raised his gun at my face.

"...You little piece of shit! Raising a gun on one of your comrades!"

"I'm sorry Dragneel, but I was ordered to do this, if I don't then I'll fail my mission that I was assigned, and I wouldn't want to do that. So please come quietly, all of you, nobody else has to die here"

"You're right…..", Lucy whispered as she slowly inched to the group of soldiers.

"Lucy! No don't!", I raised my left arm blocking Lucy's path.

"If we go with them, they're sure to treat us like lab rats. We would end up being experiments to them, we would never be able to see daylight like this again. I don't want none of us to go through that!"

"You're as stubborn as ever Natsu"

' _That voice?!'_

One of the soldiers from the back walked up in front of us.

They slowly took of their mask revealing scarlet red hair underneath their helmet.

"CAPTAIN SCARLET?!"

"Look before you guys say anything, I'm truly sorry on what happened. I didn't know that Project Blackbird would end like this…"

A tear rolled down her cheek, "I-I'm truly sorry!"

She fell to her knees, letting her scarlet hair cover up her face.

"B-Because o-of me! I-I-

"Captain! Now's not the time to be crying! I want to know what's going on!"

She continued to cry a little bit more until she finally took in some deep breaths.

"W-We were ordered to capture at least one of you for experimentation"

"One of us?", Gray whispered.

"Yes, they said that if we couldn't capture all of you, then one would be enough"

"Wait! But how did you guys find out about our 'powers'?", Lucy questioned softly, as she was still shaken up.

"You guys were giving off a lot of energy and power over here, so our radar picked it up, which led to us finding all of you"

"So….you only need one of us then?", Gray asked as he walked closer and closer to Captain Scarlet.

"Yes, I wish we didn't have to, but unfortunately we must!"

"Then would it be ok, to take me?"

"What?!", Laxus, Lucy, and I shouted simultaneously.

"I'll make a deal with you Captain. Take me into custody and leave my three friends alone!"

"Gray….", I whispered

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?"

"Aye ma'am!"

"GRAY! What the hell! You can't do that!", I yelled angrily as I marched up to him.

"Natsu…...I want to do this"

"No! I won't let you! We're all going to get out of this together!", I shoved him making him lose some of his balance.

"Natsu! Stop being an idiot and let me do this!"

"I can't let my best friend be imprisoned! I just won't allow it!"

"Natsu…"

"So please don't go!", I didn't know what I was feeling at that point. Was it anger? Sadness? I had no clue what to classify it as. All I knew is that warm tears were flowing down my cheeks.

"Man, I can't believe you're crying in front of your girl, that's just lame"

I looked up at him and saw in the corner of his eyes….tears.

"Man you're such an idiot! I want you and Lucy and you to live a happy life. One where none of this happened. One where you can grow old together. So that's I'm doing it!"

"But-

"No buts! I'm leaving and that's that!"

"Gray….", tears started flowing down Lucy's cheeks now.

"Captain Scarlet! Take me away!"

She nodded and handcuffed Gray's hands.

All of the other soldiers rushed to the ship and opened the back of it.

"WAIT!", I shouted at Gray and the Captain but they didn't listen to me.

"Listen to me!"

Gray stopped and turned around to face all of us.

He smiled at all of before he walked up to Laxus.

"Laxus, even though I was the squad leader for most of the mission we were on, you always seemed to take control. And I know that it was because you wanted to become a captain. But unfortunately that can't happen anymore, but I want you to remember one thing…..you were always a captain in my eyes!"

Laxus smirked, "And I want you to remember one thing. I'll always see you as a hero"

Gray nodded and walked up to Lucy.

"Lucy, I want you to take care of Natsu for me. I know he can be a handful sometimes, but inside his heart he's sweet as candy. So please enjoy your life with him, do everything that you want to accomplish with him! Grow old with him, and enjoy his company!"

More tears came out of Lucy's eyes.

"Yes….I will! I promise you! Thank you!", she nodded as she started to sob more.

"And last but not least….Natsu"

He walked up to me and playfully punched me in the arm.

"You better treat Lucy right! Because if you don't! I swear I'll come and hunt you down, and turn you into a popsicle!"

"Aye! You don't have to worry about a thing! I'll treat her like a princess"

He smiled and stuck his right hand out in front of him.

"It was nice working with you flame brain"

"Damn right, popsicle", I shook his hand with all the might I had, hoping that he would stay, but I knew that wasn't going to happen. After he let go of my hand I felt something on my palm. I looked down and saw a shiny glowing ring made out of pure ice.

' _Gray…..'_

Captain Scarlet and Gray boarded the ship with their backs facing us. At that point I was wondering how Gray felt.

' _I'm really going to miss you buddy'_

" _You mean I have to work with this pink haired clown?!"_

" _Oh yeah! Well I don't want to work with you either!"_

" _Hey hot sauce! Leave me alone! I said I didn't want to work with you!"_

" _Me neither! But the Captain ordered me too!"_

" _Man they're like fire and ice! They won't stop fighting with each other!"_

" _They'll never get along!"_

" _Never in a million years!"_

" _Hey! Natsu! You ok?!"_

" _Yeah, I'm fine….."_

" _No you're not man, you've been shot!"_

" _Don't worry about it!"_

" _I'm your comrade! My job is to worry about you!"_

" _..."_

" _Ayy flame brain, are you interested in Lucy? Eh? Eh?"_

" _Nooo! I'm not! I swear!"_

" _Stop lying! You're blushing!"_

" _Shut up you frozen turd!"_

" _Right back at you microwave!"_

' _I hope nothing happens to you buddy…..stay safe, please!'_

…

 _ **(Gray's pov)**_

' _Did I make the right choice?'_

" _Gray, I know we were enemies, but I want you to keep living. Live the life that I never got to experience. Spend some time with your friends, find happiness, don't come with me. I might've asked you to join me, but I've changed my mind stay here with your friends and try to live happily"_

I smiled as I closed my eyes.

' _I might not be able to spend time with them anymore, but as long as I knew that they're happy, I feel right about my decision!'_

' _Goodbye everyone, I'm happy that I got to meet you all'_

…

 _Location: Mt. Redwood_

 _Date: May 16, 2041_

 _ **(Natsu's pov)**_

' _Where did little Nashi go?!'_

I cut through bushes and trees as I tried to look for my seven year old pink haired daughter.

"Nashi! Where are you!", I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"Natsu don't tell me that you lost Nashi!", Lucy shouted as she stomped towards me.

' _Aw crap! I'm dead!'_

"Uh….L-Lucy! I c-can explain!"

Lucy was just about to punch me when we heard some giggling behind some bushes.

"Nashi?!"

' _Thank Mavis! I'm saved!'_

"Papa! Mama! I found somebody!", Nashi shouted as she pointed at the bottom of the bush.

Lucy and I ran over to her and peeked down at the bush.

"GRAY?!"

"Yo"

"What are you doing down there?", I asked as I helped him on his feet.

"Well I wanted to surprise you and Lucy, but little Nashi here ratted me away", he crouched and petted Nashi's head making her smile brightly.

"Yeah, she's an adventure just like her Mom", I nudged Lucy's arm making her giggle.

"Yeah, but she's also a troublemaker like her Dad", she nudged my shoulder as she smirked.

"Hey! I'm not a troublemaker!", Nashi pouted her cute pout making all of us die from cuteness.

"Well Gray it's been a while, you want to come in?"

"Sure, I can't wait to hear about how bad of a parent Natsu is"

"Hey! I'm the best Dad in the entire universe! Isn't that right Nashi?"

"Yup!", she yelled as she jumped on my back giggling.

Sure I might not be perfect, but I didn't care, my life was already….

Perfection

 **END**


End file.
